It Ended With
by witchgal
Summary: Sequel to It Started With,read that to understand this story!They're facing their toughest challenge yet.Through the perils of it all who'll make it out alive?Will Hermione get to be with Draco?Will it be a happy ending?READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

HI!!! I've kept this from you for quite a while. I know I said Mid-April but I've just moved and internet was a bother. (Research for the chapters etc...) Anyway I'm happy to show the sequel...It Ended With

Drum roll....Yea' most of you can guess what's going on with Hermione, but all is not what it seems...Draco will not be present till chapter 4. I will try to add as much comedy seeing as 'It Started With' seemed to grow a bit dark etc... New characters will be up in chapter 10!!!The title is latin for we are only young once. I don't own anything!!

NOW THE DEBUT OF IT ENDED WITH!!!

* * *

It Ended With.

Chapter 1

**Nos es tantum tener quondam**

Hermione's stomach lurched again. It was the eve of the wedding; it also was Harry's birthday. She rushed from the couch and hurried to the bathroom. "Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny's tired voice came through the door, Hermione quickly flushed the chain.

"I'm fine...just nerves!" Hermione replied. She threw water on her face.

"You've been sick nearly every morning..." Ginny broke off to yawn. "Shall I get mum?"

"N-No! I'm just nervous...I feel fine already!" Hermione ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't nerves. Hermione was sure of that. But she didn't know what else it could be. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair back into a messy bun. She opened the door carefully. Ginny had gone back to bed.

Hermione moved carefully over the many sleeping bags to her own to pick up her laptop before creeping into Mr Weasley's office. She turned on her laptop and began reviewing the research she had done over the Deathly Hollows. She hadn't shown this information to the others until she was 100% sure.

"Let's see...three brothers all Perceval...hmmm..." Hermione went onto the internet. "Aha!" She said after a while. She leapt up from her seat and quietly crept back into the bedroom. As she entered the bedroom she noticed Harry sitting on the window sill. The early morning sun shined softly in room. "Harry?" She whispered.

He turned and gave her a small smile. "Hey...couldn't sleep?" He asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. He noticed the laptop and smirked. "Or you wanted to do research?" She blushed and smiled.

"You caught me." She placed the laptop down on table near her and sat next to Harry. "What did you see?"

"I don't understand them to be honest...they're just flashes..." Harry said breaking off to yawn.

"Harry."

"There's a man. Old and scruffy...he keeps speaking in German... and then it changes and then I'm..." He broke off suddenly.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"No." Harry said in a pained voice. Hermione touched his arm softly. He flinched at the contact. "It was just a dream."

"I won't tell Ginny." Hermione said glancing at the sleeping female Weasley. Harry shook his head.

"It was just a dream." He repeated. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Harry..." She muttered. "Happy Birthday by the way!" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks..." He said smirking. Hermione hurried over to her bag and after some careful rummaging she pulled out a small parcel. She thrusted it into his hands.

"Open it." She commanded. He chuckled as he opened it. It was a large empty crimson coloured book.

"It's a..."

"It's a diary." Harry stared at her. "When we go travelling...it's something to record it." Harry stared at it. It was original and it would be fun to tell their adventure to the world. _Imagine it...How Harry Potter saved the world- the true story. _

"Thanks...I mean it Hermione." He looked up at her and smiled. They were interrupted by Ron who let out a loud yawn.

"Heya Harry...Hermione." He said in a tired voice. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his two friends. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Come on, Fleur's parents are arriving any minute. Mum's getting frantic!" Fred said entering into Ron's bedroom.

"We have been ordered by mum to give you the chores of the day...ok...ok...Ginny?" George said appearing next to his twin brother. Ginny raised her head and glared at her brother. "You have to organise the bouquets along with Luna." Ginny groaned and placed a pillow over her head. "Neville?" Neville let out a small moan. "You have to help Fred with setting up the marquee and also arranging paper napkins...Ron and Harry...now we all know it's your birthday Harry but you two have got to get rid of the gnomes in the garden."

"Better do that before the marquee is set up." Fred said. Ron let out a loud groan. "Also Hermione you and George have to that table thing." Hermione stared at him confused.

"You mean the seating chart." She corrected him. Fred waved his hand at her.

"Details. Details." He said.

"CHILDREN!" Mrs Weasley's voice seemed to shake the room with her voice. "DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Imagine what it'll be like tomorrow." The twins chuckled together. They left the room to let the sleepy teenagers to get dressed. As they all came downstairs they were greeted by Mrs Weasley and Fleur.

"Hermione I have a favour to ask." Hermione stared to Fleur then Mrs Weasley.

"What is it?"

"My cousin _Marine _is ill with zee _grippe_." Fleur replied. "I need you to fill 'er in." Hermione looked to her friends for some help.

"Excuse me?"

"You're replacing her cousin at the wedding...you're a bridesmaid." Mrs Weasley said in a kind tone. Hermione swallowed hard. "Like Ginny is."

"Oh." She managed to say. "Thank you." Ron and Harry had to stifle a chuckle.

"I 'ope you like pink." Fleur said smiling. "Now we must get you ready." Hermione glanced at Harry for some help but he just grinned happily. "Upstairs now. Come." Hermione turned round and went back up the stairs Fleur following her.

Mrs Weasley turned to the table where most of the small party were digging into some toast and scrambled eggs. "I don't see why you lot are grinning for. You'll have to cover for Hermione." They groaned in response. "This is Bill's big day and I shan't have you lot moaning and groaning over every little chore. There will be big trouble if I hear one more moan. Yes Ronald I'm looking at you."

Ron bent his head down when his mother rushed upstairs to help Fleur with Hermione. "Come on." He said with a sigh.

Soon they were all working on their chores. "Come here you little git!" Ron cursed as he ran round the garden trying to catch a gnome that had stolen Harry's glasses. Fred and George were howling with laughter as the same gnome put the glasses on.

"Whack it! No don't jinx it! Whack it!" The twins advised. Ron glared at his brothers. By the time it was midday Harry and Ron had cleared all the gnomes away. Well...they didn't say anything when Mrs Weasley admired her 'new' gnome statues.

Meanwhile a very unhappy Hermione had to wear a V-neck Tea length pink satin chiffon dress with pink shoes with an inch of a heel. "I must admit 'hat your chest is very big." Fleur said as she loosened the chest area a little bit. "You look very pretty." With a wave of her wand she made the mirror appear in front of her. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Even if the dress wasn't Hermione's taste, she did look pretty. She twisted the ring on her ring finger. The guy who had given her that had made her a promise that when the war was over they'd get married. But the same guy was being held hostage by his family for letting them down on killing a great wizard.

"One day you shall meet a man like Bill." Fleur said softly. Hermione smiled at this. "Or maybe you 'ave already found 'im?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "And zat ring proves it?"

"Yes." She said after a moment. She turned and faced Fleur. "It looks beautiful." Fleur nodded as she moved the mirror back.

"I know."

Hermione hurried upstairs to Ron's room, she had just escaped Mrs Weasley's chore list. She knocked on the door. "I'M DOING IT!" Ron shouted from the room.

"Ron it's only me." She replied. She heard the sound of something being shuffled then the door opened.

"Come in then." The room was cleaner than earlier. Hermione noticed something black under his bed. "I had to hide it somehow." He explained. "Everyone else's is in that beaded bag of my mum's."

"Wow...you managed to use the expandable charm!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron stared at her surprised.

"The what charm?" Ron asked.

"The expandable charm!" Hermione exclaimed. "Honestly Ronald." She smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Very funny Hermione." He said as he used his hands to straighten his hair out. "How's bridesmaid duty going?" Hermione lay back on the nearest bed.

"Horrible! I have to show people to their seats, I have to do a toast...it's bad enough about the dress!" Ron smirked. "And I have to dance!"

"I'll dance with you, I'll make sure you won't fall flat on your face as you trip on your heels or dress." Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Hey! I'm saving you from Uncle Jim...he has wandering hands." Hermione let out a small groan. "Then there's cousin Bernie...he likes to believe that every girl fancies him...he's only 10."

There came a sharp knock at the door. "We're cleaning the floor!" Hermione shouted. The door opened and in came Neville, Luna and Ginny. "Hey guys...where's Harry?"

"Mum's teaching him to dance." Ginny replied. "She knows we're up to something. She saw me and Harry chatting and she said I had to make the Delacour's bed up. She forgot I did that yesterday."

"Then we have to do our plotting at night." Ron said lying next to Hermione on the bed.

"So where are we running to tomorrow night?" Luna asked sitting in a chair near them. Neville leaned against the door watching them.

"Well after the reception we run to..." Ron turned to Hermione.

"Grimrauld's palace I presume." Hermione replied. "How did you leave things with your parents?" She winced as she remembered that Luna was an orphan like Harry and that Neville's parents were in St Mungo's suffering from dementia and was 'living' with his grandmother.

"Gran's ok with it. She made me pack eighty jumpers though." Neville replied pulling a small face. "Luna's been staying with us."

"She's been very kind. She's lent me a woollen jumper and thirty woollen socks." Luna added happily. "My Uncle Bart, dad's brother, gave me three hundred gallons to spend."

"Does he think we'll be shopping for You-Know-Who?" Ron asked chuckling slightly.

"Ronald!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"What?"

"No. He wants me to spend it on us." Luna said giving off her happy smile. Neville walked over and wrapped his arms round her.

Hermione looked away from the display of affection. Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "So do we know where we're running off to?" Ginny said looking towards Ron and Hermione.

"Harry hasn't told us yet." Hermione replied.

"RONALD!" A cry came from downstairs. Ron went white.

"Shit Mum!" He leapt off the bed and stared at the others. "We better go! She'll have a bloody fit if she sees us all together!"

"She already knows something's up." Ginny added. They scrambled out of the room and hurried to different positions.

By the time the sun was slowly going down Molly Weasley had decided that it was time to call it a day. She had sent them all up to have a wash etc before coming down again. Molly watched as her two youngest children followed the others to get ready. She felt a sudden sadness wash over her, her world was in a war and her youngest children were going to fight in it never minding how she felt.

"Everything is changing." She whispered. She stared out into the blood red sunset._ It looks like the sun had been killed..._She felt the salty tears run down her face, with a shaking hand she got the dish cloth and dabbed her eyes.

She had to pull herself together. She had to get Harry's birthday meal organized! She glanced at the large clock in the hallway. "Seven o'clock? They'll be arriving any minute!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 of wedding hehe

I don't own a thing!!!I must admit I wished I owned the twins...they crack me up everytime...Title means: _Your last night at freedom_

* * *

It Ended With

Chapter 2

**vestri permaneo nox noctis procul licentia**

Harry straightened the white shirt that had been laid out for him. He stared at the choice between a dark green tie and a plain black one. "I prefer the green one." Ginny said watching him. He smiled and let her do the tie for him. "This will be the last night we'll have here." She said softly.

Harry grabbed her hands. "There will be many more to come! I promise you that!" Ginny stared deep in his green eyes a smile erupted on her lips. "I won't let anything harm you."

"Harry...as well as watching our backs, make sure you watch your own." Ginny said placing a hand on his freshly shaven face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said kissing her softly.

"I love you Fred!"

"I love you too George!"

They turned round to see two smartly dressed twins imitating Harry and Ginny by the doorway. "Can't you annoy anyone else?" The twins smirked.

"Who better than the birthday boy and our little sister?" They said together grinning.

"Hello boys. Ginny." Hermione said as she entered the room walking past the twins. She was wearing a sophisticated black dress that reached below her knees; it matched the black ring she kept on wearing.

"Hermione I hear you need a date for tomorrow. I have decided to be your escort." Fred said. "I hear there is going to be a famous Quidditch player coming. Krum." Hermione stared at him confused before she quickly remembered him.

"Victor? Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. The twins nodded grinning.

"Vicky? He's _coming_ to this wedding?" Ron asked entering the room. Like Harry he was wearing a smart white shirt but with a black tie. "Who invited him?"

"Our soon to be sister-in-law." George said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"None of us know him!" He replied angrily.

"Well...there's Harry, Fleur and Hermione know him...oh and you Ron." Fred said.

"_I_ don't know him!" Ron replied hotly.

"You don't know who?" Luna asked popping her head through the door. Her butterbeer cork earring's swinging madly from her ears.

"Victor Krum. Ronald has an issue with the fact that he's coming to the wedding tomorrow." Hermione said. Ron let out a small grunt.

Luna nodded. She came into the room and sat down next to Ron. She wore a fanned out short dress all different shades of purple. It made her blond hair look white. "Neville's doing his tie." She said explaining her boyfriend's absence. "I must say Ginny that dress looks adorable!" She said noticing Ginny. Ginny nodded smiling at her friend's compliment on her white summer dress.

"Everybody! Downstairs please!"

"That's our que to go." George said smiling as he and Fred left, Luna followed with Ron and Neville. Hermione glanced towards Harry and Ginny.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She said. Harry nodded and waited till she had left the room. He held Ginny in long embrace and kissed her forehead.

"They'll be worried about us." Ginny murmured gently. Harry nodded and led her downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Harry jumped slightly as he heard them shout, the girls shot out streamers of red and gold. He took in everyone there. Lupin and Tonks, Mad-Eye-Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly and Arthur, his friends, Fleur and Bill and finally Hagrid. The room was filled with lanterns that managed to say 17.

"Thank you." Harry said slightly shocked and amazed at the fact that they had done this for him. As if reading his mind Bill said kindly.

"You are legally an adult Harry." Harry felt his words stay still in his throat as he saw the large birthday cake Molly had made for him; a large golden snitch was in the middle while all around it were pictures of him with either Hermione and Ron or just him and Ginny.

"Thank you so much." Harry said smiling at them.

"Let's get some firewhiskey down you!" Tonks said dashing up to him holding out a small box shaped present. Molly threw her a warning glance.

"He's just turned seventeen!" She said. Tonks shrugged her shoulders and passed Harry a small glass of firewhiskey.

"He's been drinking firewhiskey even before that." Ron whispered to Hermione who giggled.

"Let's settle down, shall we?" Arthur said who Harry thought looked more tired than he was showing. Molly nodded and everyone managed to find a seat, including Hagrid. Harry opened his present and found that it was a small pendant.

"Remus had it and thought you should have it." Tonks said gently. Harry was confused but when he opened the pendant he was surprised to see that on one side was a small picture of his father among Sirius and Remus and on the other side was another small picture of his mother and his father holding Harry in their arms.

"Thank you!" Harry said breathlessly.

"It was given to me by...Dumbledore." Lupin said. Harry noted how hard it was for him to say his late headmaster's name. "Happy Birthday!" He said suddenly looking up at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. They sat down and Molly started serving the hugest roast chicken Harry had ever seen. Harry felt Ginny's foot against his. He glanced towards her; she gave him a small smile.

"Hermione love, are you ok?" Tonks asked, Hermione turned to her with surprise. "You've hardly touched your chicken and you look really pale." Hermione tried to give her a smile but found she couldn't. "_Are_ you ok?" Hermione nodded but she couldn't deny that even though she normally enjoyed Molly's cooking the chicken seemed to make her feel very nauseous. She swallowed hard and forced herself to take a bite.

"I'm fine." She said after swallowing the chicken with a large glass of water. She didn't feel fine, she felt ill. "Just nerves I guess."

"Hm." Tonks eyed Hermione carefully but didn't pass comment.

As they ate the only topic available was mainly about the wedding. Then before the cake, Harry opened his birthday presents. He had the locket from Lupin and Tonks, from Fred and George he received a full collection of their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, from Bill and Fleur they had given him a pair of silver cufflinks with his initials engraved, Ron had given him a deluxe edition of sweets courtesy of Honeydukes Sweetshop and a book called '_Twelve Ways To Charm Witches_' he caught Ginny's eye and winked, Ginny smiled mischievously and gave him a wink back. Mad-Eyed-Moody gave him a small silver flask and Kingsley gave him a Swiss knife.

"I'd better open this when you're alone." Hagrid said as he passed him his present, Harry nodded and was amazed at the slight heaviness of it. Harry slipped it in his pocket.

"Harry..." Molly handed a small brown box to him. Harry opened it and saw a gold watch with stars circling round instead of hands, there was a small dent on it near where the dial was. "It's tradition to give a wizard a watch when he becomes of age...now I know it's not new like the one we gave Ronald...it was actually my brother's Fabian's..." Harry cut her off with a hug. He was speechless and so he thought that a hug would say it all, Molly hugged him back tightly.

After the cake everyone declared that they'd get some sleep, the wedding was only in 11 hours. Harry with the help of his friends took the rest of the presents upstairs to be packed away. As they changed into their sleep gear, Luna and Neville gave Harry their joint birthday present. "A Sneakoscope?" Ron said holding the object in his hand, "This'll be helpful!"

"Thanks guys, you really didn't need to do that." Harry said admiring the small engraving underneath, _DA Rules._

"Come on, we'll be murdered in our sleeps if we're not in bed!" Ron whispered as they heard someone's footsteps walking near their room. As Hermione crawled into her sleeping bag she accidently touched her stomach, she froze. Something was wrong...there was a small bump. Not a big one but she could feel it. _Impossible...I...it was the birthday cake!_ She curled up into a small ball and tried very hard to ignore the small nagging in her head.

Harry quietly unwrapped his present from Hagrid, it was a small blade, the handle, made from ivory fitted perfectly in his hand, the blade needed sharpening but Harry understood why. "To protect me." He placed the weapon under his pillow and tuned to Ginny, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently. Luna snuggled into Neville's arms. Ron's snores filled the room. Only Harry and Hermione lay awake.

The following morning found Ginny, Hermione and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle in their pink bridesmaid's dresses, Fred, George, Ron and Charlie were lined up behind Bill, Harry under the disguise of another Weasley (thanks to the polyjuice potion), Luna and Neville sat next to him. Molly dabbed her eyes, Arthur gently patted her back. The whole event looked perfect; the weather was amazing, the flowers, the marquee...even Bill's scars looked barely visible.

"When I get married...it'll be grander than this." George whispered. Bill turned to his younger brother.

"You'll be lucky if you even _get_ married!" Bill said smirking.

"When I get married...you can all come as you like, you don't have to bother with all this." Fred said tugging at his white dress robes and his red flower.

"I'm glad I'm a bachelor." Charlie said chuckling to himself.

"Then who's Jessica Grahams?" Ron asked. Charlie flushed slightly. "Is she a mate or what?"

"I'd say she's more than that." Bill said gently. "When Charlie boy here, arrived late last night you all missed her! The kiss he gave her-"

"It was on the cheek!" Charlie hissed watching Molly. "Now shut it!" The brother's chuckled slightly. The music suddenly changed and everyone found themselves standing up and turning towards the back, Fleur stood in a one piece satin gown, with thin straps hanging on her shoulders. Her long blond hair was let loose yet hidden by the long white veil with Aunt Muriel's tiara, she wore short see through gloves, and she smiled towards Bill like he was the only man in the room.

Hermione felt slightly jealous, not because of Fleur or Bill but because she wondered if she'd ever have something like this. She closed her eyes and for the briefest moment she saw it, she saw herself in Fleur's place and the man she could only see was Draco, she saw herself playing with their children, taking it to Hogwarts...she looked up again and saw Fleur holding Bill's hands.

She gingerly swept a hand over her stomach, she couldn't feel a bump. _Probably the cake from last night._ Fred whistled loudly making several people chuckle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome." The priest said letting the guests know they could sit down. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls."

"I think my tiara set the whole thing off nicely." Muriel whispered loudly. Ron snorted with laughter earning him a glare from his mother.

"If you know any lawful reason why these two people should not be together in holy matrimony let you speak now or forever hold your peace...Do you William Arthur Weasley take Fleur Isabelle Marie Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Fleur Isabelle Marie Delacour take William Arthur Weasley as your lawful wedded husband? To love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"Oui."

"The rings?" Charlie nodded and passed them to the priest. Molly and Fleur's mother were sobbing into dainty handkerchiefs, loud trumpet noises informed them that Hagrid was crying. Hermione and Ginny were weeping; Ron rolled his eyes at them and mouthed 'typical' to Harry and Neville.

"...then I declare you bonded for life." Suddenly a burst of stars erupted from the priest's wand and entwined around Fleur and Bill's rings. Bill took off the veil and kissed his newlywed wife. Fred and George whistled loudly as did many others. Fleur broke away from Bill and threw her veil to her parents before kissing Bill again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen? Please rise and celebrate with me, Mr and Mrs Weasley!" The priest aimed his wand at the marquee and with a loud bang, the chairs they had been sitting on vanished even the walls of the marquee vanished revealing a large canopy supported by gold poles. It gave a view of the sunlit orchard and the surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a dance floor.

"I'm defiantly having a dance on that!" Ron said catching Hermione's eye.

In the far corners of the tent, white chairs appeared next to gold cloth tables, with matching candles and flowers. Suddenly a waiter appeared next to Harry offering him a selection of sandwiches and drinks. "Champagne?" The waiter nodded and handed him a glass of the golden drink.

"Come on! We need a seat away from Muriel!" Ron said dashing to the nearest table he could find, he ushered Hermione and Ginny to the table. "Luna here!" Neville stared at Ron slightly confused. "A round of champagne please? Bring two bottles." Ron said turning to the waiter. The waiter nodded and handed him to large bottle of champagne.

Once everyone was served Ron raised his glass. "To happiness, peace and adventure!" They cheered with him but not without Molly observing them.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_So sorry for the lateness! I have done three chapters to mae it up which will be up later._**

**_I don't own a thing!_**

* * *

It Ended With

**_Chapter 3_**

Harry clung to Ginny as they swayed to the music. Ginny leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Fred was dancing with a French woman, George was chatting away to some friends of his, Hermione was dancing with Ron, and Neville was with Luna eating some wedding cake. It was only when Hermione sat down for a break she saw Victor Krum stroll up to her.

"Oh help." She said to herself. He hadn't changed much from when she last saw him, he had grown stronger and his hair was slightly longer.

But his attitude hadn't when he stamped his foot on the ground and said. "Hermione!" She jumped slightly as did a dozing Muriel. "Permit me into leading you to the dance floor." She stared at him baffled; somehow he took this for a yes and took her back to the dance floor. Ron who had just sat next to Neville and Luna glared at the man.

"It's so nice to see you." Hermione said awkwardly. Victor nodded and placed her arms around his neck. "So...how's life?"

Victor stared at her and a small smile came onto his face. "It is da best. I have many admires." Hermione nodded slowly. She hoped the dance would end. His grip around her waist was making her feel very queasy. "You are very pritty." He said clearing his throat. Hermione had to admit that Victor could dance very well. "I 'ave thought about you...for long time." Hermione stared at him, she hoped he'd see that she was alarmed but he didn't. "I-I..." He broke off and Hermione saw him glancing at Luna and Neville who were dancing. His whole expression changed.

"Victor?" Hermione asked. She tried to follow his gaze but he quickly turned to her.

"'ho is dat?" He demanded pointing a finger to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood." She replied, she was slightly irritated by his behaviour. "A friend of mine."

"Hn. If she was not a friend of Fleur's I vuld duel her!" Hermione rolled her eyes. He glared at Luna again. "She is wearing his sign!" Hermione leaned up and noticed that Luna was wearing a necklace with a small triangle inside a circle.

"His sign?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Gridelvald! That is 'is sign!" He twirled Hermione and brought her closer. Hermione cursed her hormones as her body reacted to the closeness.

"The wizard Dumbledore defeated?" She asked. He nodded. "Are you sure it's his sign?"

"I would know it anywhere. It was at Durmstrong! On de walls!" Hermione could see that he was going to cause a scene so she did the only thing possible that would stop him. She kissed him. Hermione hated it. Her mind flashed to Draco and she released him quickly. He stared at her slightly confused. "'Ermione..."

"So sorry about that!" Hermione said nervously. She brushed a piece of hair back and stared at the ground. "Wedding's make me...sentimental?" She said quickly.

"I 'eard that you ver taken." Victor said staring at her intensively. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Euh..." She didn't need to invent an excuse, the song had finished and Victor was interrupted by a French woman. She quickly left the dance floor and sat by her friends.

"He's still a git." Ron said after a moment's silence. Hermione glared at him but she was smiling. She let out a sigh and watched as Fleur and Bill swayed together. _They look so perfect together..._She turned to Harry. He was glancing at his watch. Hermione noticed how Ginny was wringing her napkin, how Ron was staring at his drink, Neville was taping his feet and Luna was playing with her necklace...then it hit her. It was time to go..._And they don't know how..._

There came a loud bang. Harry leapt up as did the others. Standing in the middle of the dance floor was a Patronus. In that moment everything seemed to freeze. "The Ministry has fallen." Kingsley's voice echoed throughout the marquee. Then the Patronus vanished and chaos ensued.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, Neville did likewise with Luna and Ron grabbed for Hermione, all together they sprinted away from the hordes of people that were also running around in a panic. "This way!" Harry shouted over the crowds of people. Luna tripped slightly as they raced down the path that led them further from the house.

"OW! My foot!" She yelled as she tried to scramble up but fell down again. Neville stopped running, turned round and scooped his girlfriend up. He ran slightly slower but he managed to follow Harry.

"Harry!" Ron cried out. "This way!" They stopped running as Ron pointed to the left instead of the right. "Dad gave us a car." Harry nodded and the gang began to follow Ron. Ginny took one last look behind her, she hadn't looked encase it made her stay. Now as she saw it she could see black twirling smoke shooting down to it. Harry caught her staling and dragged her to where Ron was now fumbling with his pockets.

Hermione and Ginny held Luna as Neville and Harry helped Ron. "Our stuff!" Ginny whimpered. "We left it all behind!"

"No you didn't." Ron said as he turned the invisible machine off, a black classic ford. He gestured to Harry and Neville who were now dragging a large trunk. "Dad helped us move our stuff into the bushes over there."

"Hurry up we don't have much time." Harry warned. Luna went in first followed by Ginny. Hermione paused by the car door. "Hermione, Neville needs to get in." Hermione turned her attention back to the Burrow. "Hermione! We _must_ go!"

"Oh my god..." Harry followed Hermione's gaze. Death Eaters were heading to them.

"RON! NEVILLE!" Harry roared, he pushed Hermione in, Neville scrambled into the back seat next to Hermione. Ron quickly closed the boot while Harry started the car. "Come on!" Ron jumped in and barely had time to close his car door as Harry was stepping on the gas. "Ron!" Harry turned to his attention back and forth from the road to his best friend. "This car can fly? Right?"

"Yes it can fly!"

"Which button? Ron? What do I have to do?" He was cut off by a bang. "Shit! Where's the invisible thingamajig?" Ron quickly pressed a dark button by the radio system. They were hit again just as the invisible shield came up.

"Ok we've got a bit of time." Ron let out a sigh, but he quickly tensed up when the two Death Eaters that were following them was now shooting at random.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked squeezing tightly Hermione and Luna's hand.

"I don't know yet. When we shake these goons we'll think of something. We need to get into the air." The road wasn't smooth and with the stupefy spells flying left right and centre. Harry tugged at his collar. "Ron we need to fly! Ron!"

Ron rubbed his chin. "Speed up! We need speed to fly! Like a plane taking off!" Harry nodded and pressed the gas pedal even further. "Ok now pull that small toggle!" Harry nodded and pulled it with all his force. The car bumped slightly. "Pull it again!" Ron said. Harry pulled it again. This time the car got into the air. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"It's ok, they're heading back." Neville said looking behind. Ron felt a wave of nausea hit him but he kept it at bay.

"Where can we go now?" Ginny asked. "We have no money; the Ministry has fallen so a trip to London is out of the question. We can't go home!"

"I can't believe the Ministry's fallen." Hermione said in a faint voice. "Scrimigour's actually dead."

"Harry! Where do we go now?" Ginny persisted. Harry whipped round.

"I don't know!"

"We trusted that you had a plan!"

"That didn't include the Ministry being taken over!"

"I want mum!"

"Then you shouldn't have come!"

Hermione let out a high pitched scream. "GUYS STOP IT!" The car went silent. "Ginny calm down, Harry keep your attention on the wheel. Think where we can go."

"That place!" Neville said speaking up. "You know where that Elf lived!" Everyone glanced around confused. "That guy that was caught stealing something lived there!"

"Neville, as _interesting_ as it sounds, living with a nutcase isn't the best place where we need to be." Ron said shaking his head slightly.

"No! I mean the Elf was really mean to Harry! It was obsessed by some covered woman!"

"Are you sure it was an Elf?"

"It belonged to that mass murderer!"

"What did?"

"The house!"

"What about the Elf?"

"It was part of the house! You told me so."

"Did I?"

"Yea' the murderer was dead nice to us."

"Neville you really should see someone. We help/save the world. We don't hang out with mass murderers."

"Oh, if only I could remember his name! Last name was a colour...Simon Green? No...Sampson White? No, no...It started with an S..."

Harry frowned slightly. "Sirius Black?" Neville clapped his hands together.

"YES! That was it!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh vey."

"Of course Harry! Grimrauld's Palace!" Hermione said in a happy voice. "It's got charms and everything!"

"And its HQ used to belong to the Order!" Ginny added.

"Grimrauld's Palace? Yea' that'd be good! With all the stuff they've got there, we'll be faster finding those Horcruxes!" Harry said smirking. "Ok children, fasten your seatbelts, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

**_REVIEW ENJOY! Next chapter we shall see Draco's predicament_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_OK It's Draco time! When it goes to Draco it'll be in his P.O.V (to avoid confusion)_**

**_I don't own a thing! Also to _****_nature love 95: I will not say anything about Hermione. It'll ruin the surprise ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

It Ended With

**_Chapter 4_**

Pain. That's all I could feel. Every small move I did made me wince. Even blinking hurt. From the softness on my back, I assumed they had put me back in my cot. Never in my whole life did I see myself here. But then again I never saw myself falling in love...Hermione...she was my escape; she was always there the moment my 'punishment' started.

I let out a strangled laugh. My 'punishment' was because I stopped listening to my father and do what he wanted me to do. They still want me to join their little group, Father goes: "Join us and all this pain will end. It hurts me to do this." What a load of bull, if it pains him so much then don't do it!

I wonder why I'm here sometimes. I could be with Hermione right now. Enjoying summer, being together...There's a sharp knock in the door and I'm up like a bolt. I put on my best glare even when the pain of getting up like that is doubling the pain in my body. "Get lost." I hiss.

"Here's your roommate." Came a cold voice from behind the door. The door opened and in came Dean. Dean Thomas, a muggle born, came in. He looked as battered as me, but the difference was his torture was four times a week. Mine, was at every waking hour. "You'll soon crack."

"How so Lenny?" Lenny was the Death Eaters new lackey. I hated him. Lenny snickered behind the cell door, letting only a few glimpses of light in.

"They all do!" I rolled my eyes, not that he could see me.

"I won't, I'm not like an idiot like you. Tell me Lenny, have they asked you to wipe their arses yet?" Lenny was in like a bolt grabbed me off my cot and held me up by my collar. I smirked even when I shouldn't. "Touched a nerve, have I?"

"You shut it! You don' know anythin'!" He shoved me against the wall. "You're just a little git who'll get what's comin' to 'im!"

"Did Lucius promise the world again? You know he's not right in his mind him. Thinks he's all powerful again. Well Lenny he ain't." Lenny dropped me, I banged my head on the edge of it, pain exploded all over my head, I wanted to yell, I wanted to rub it but not in front of him. He could go to hell for I care. Lenny started walking away. "Lucius likes his arse kissed! Do that next time you're cleaning up his shit!" The door slammed shut and it was just me and Dean.

Dean was an ok guy; it's a shame we have to meet under these circumstances. I was used to the pain, Dean wasn't. I could hear him scream murder as they tortured him, I may have yelled when it was my turn but I would laugh as I yelled. I wouldn't scream, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would scream. Time...seems so inexistence here. I don't know the date or the time, Dean counts the days though. "What day are we up to?" I ask him. I hear a bit of movement, the creak of the bed.

"Day 43." He says in a croaked voice. Probably hoarse from the screaming I heard him do. "They were at the Burrow last night." The Burrow...I'm sure I've heard that place somewhere...of course, how stupid can I get? It was the Weasley's domain, Hermione told me about it.

"It was a failed mission." I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Three people dead apparently."

"Who were they?"

"Mad Eye Moody." Oh, the man that turned me into a ferret. "The other two were just random bypasses...they were having a wedding ceremony there. Harry escaped along with Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville." I smile despite it all, she was alive. She was in danger yet she was still alive.

"We'll escape from here." I blurt. "We'll find a way." I hear a small sad sigh from Dean; he's given up hope of ever escaping from this small cell. I lie back on my cot and close my eyes; every time I do it's her face I see.

"Draco!" My eyes snap wide open. I expect to be greeted by the same obscurity. Instead a blinding light blinds me for a split second. "Draco!"

Mother! I blink several times and true enough there she is! She looks so fatigued...her touch is smooth yet cold, she holds her hand against my face and despite my present position I smiled at her. Her smile didn't even meet her eyes. "They've gone. I am so sorry my son."

I shrug my shoulders. "Not your fault." I mutter rubbing my face. "I chose to come." And it was a decision I have regretted.

Sometime later she goes. She leaves some bread for Dean and I, parchment and pen for me and a day old newspaper for Dean. "I miss my family." Dean says turning a page.

"What do you do during the summer holidays?" I ask tearing off a piece of bread. Dean sighs and puts down the newspaper.

"We'd go to Blackpool. It's by a funfair; we stay there for a week. We walk on the beach, go to the pier we eat fish and chips, the funfair is the best part, there are rides that either go really fast or do flips and stuff like that." I frown slightly.

"What's a funfair?"

"A funfair? You've never heard of it?"

"I live here, it's not really a thing we do here." I answer embarrassed.

"What do you normally do?"

"It basically consists of Lucius telling me how Purebloods are above everyone else. My mother gives me lessons so I can be smart and be the best at everything. Not really what you would call a holiday."

"I really never knew you." I frown staring at him, he shrugs his shoulders. "I mean at school you act like such a jerk. And what I mean is that I never really understood what you went through, scratch that I never understood what you _go_ through." I pass him his piece of bread, he passes me the newspaper. Dean really is a cool guy. It turns out we both enjoy Quidditch and have a taste for Exploding Snap.

"Meeting Hermione...really made me see things in a new light." Hermione...where was she now? Was she safe? I miss her so much, I miss her smile...I miss her so much, it's like part of me is missing. Like I'm alive yet I'm not really living. "I proposed to her."

"What? When? What did she say?" My breath catches in my throat. The memory hits me like a slap in the face.

"It was our last day at Hogwarts. She didn't want me to leave." I take a deep breath. "I told her we'd be together one day and I gave her the ring and promised her that one day we'd be together. We kissed then I knocked her out." Out of all the reactions I would've thought Dean would do, laughing wasn't one of them.

"You did what?" He laughed. "Are you sure you guys are engaged? A girl does not want to just get engaged then get knocked out by the same guy who proposed." I chuckled as he spelled it out.

I stopped chuckling when the room suddenly went dark. "Sshh." There a clang of noises followed by muffled voices. The door swung open, banging against the door.

"Here's another one!" Hey, Lenny's back!

"Aw Lenny you brought a friend." I say staring at the figure in the doorway. Lenny's chuckle sends a shiver down my spine. He chucks something towards us that grunts and coughs slightly.

"You're due to see you old man." Fear grips me. He grabs me and drags me up the stairs. Each step bangs into my side; I refuse to let Lenny hear my pain, my agony; instead I let out small hisses of pain. Suddenly the stairs vanish and my body feels suspended in the air, I realise that Lenny has tossed me into another room.

"Well well Draco. We meet again my son." I let out a snarl as the man who shares the same DNA as me walks towards me. He looks even dishevelled than the last time, his long blond hair looks like it hasn't seen a brush, his gray eyes look almost a milky white colour, his skin was almost yellow and I have never more hated him in my life. "Petrificus Totalus." My body clung to its sides as at the same time it clashed with the ground. He raised his wand high above me, my smirk still frozen on my face making his lashings even harder. "Stop smirking! Stop laughing at me!"

There was a saying that said that people should listen to their heart and not the voices inside their head. It shows how different my father and I are. I feel the pressure of the cold slab of marble against my body; my body is in so much pain, it even hurts as I close my eyes. "You really should be more careful Lucius." What is Snape doing here? "If you ever want to have a chance for him to join us, try using other methods."

"He has disobeyed me for a whole year!"

"Because of a Mudblood." I froze, no they can't get Hermione! No! "We are looking for Potter and with Potter will be the girl." I want to scream, I want to fight back but I can't. I haven't got my wand and I need to have a plan.

"Potter will also have that bloody cloak the Dark Lord demands for." Cloak? Oh that invisibility cloak he has? Why do they need that? What the hell was going on? I tried to hear a bit more but everything was growing fainter...

* * *

Lucius is going slightly mad (no shocker there). Lenny was a character I invented, he's based on a character in Rebel Angels by Libba Bray (I don't own that) yea' he's 30 something, a half blood and one of the lackey's for the Death Eaters. He's Draco and Dean's jailor.

Nxt chapter up hopefully very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am so sorry that this story is taking so long to update but see when the exams ended I decided to take a well deserved Holiday and went travelling with friends. But along the way I wrote down ideas for this story. But when I returned I decided to do a few chapters before I uploaded so that it wouldn't take as long. So this is another chapter in Draco's P.O.V

Title means in latin: Time is of the essence. I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 5

Vicis Est Of Substantia

"_Draco!" That voice! "Draco! Where are you?" I felt the ground underneath me was softer and somehow it tickled me in a way. It took me a small moment to realise I was in a field. I pushed myself up. "Draco! Where are you?" _

"_Hermione!" I called out. "I'm here!" I couldn't see her anywhere, all I could see was a large meadow filled with roses, violets...all kinds of wild flora. "Hermione!"_

"_Draco? Draco where are you?" I began running; I didn't know where I just picked a direction. I could faintly smell lavender; it was killing me, hearing her voice, her scent...why couldn't I see her? She sounded so scared...I carried on running; my legs didn't seem to get tired they just kept running._

"_Hermione!" I cried out again. I stopped running and began turning round in circles. "HERMIONE!"_

"_Draco? Please don't leave me!" My knees buckled underneath me. I reached out into the air hoping she'd appear. "I'm scared Draco, please don't leave me." That whiff of lavender hit me again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned round and there she was. Her hair seemed longer, she was more exquisite than the last time. My hand reached out for her cheek, it felt as soft as a feather. I pulled her close to me._

"_I'm here." I whispered inhaling her scent. "I'm here my love." Warm tears burned my eyes, I was so happy. She was with me. Right now, right here. _

"_I miss you so much." She murmured to me. _

"_I miss you too...so so much." I stared at her and she stared at me. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Her voice seemed to echo. Her body seemed to fade away, no! Not now! NO! "I'm waiting for you..."_

" NO!" Sweat trickled down my back. It had just been a dream. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall, just like every time I woke up.

"You've been tossing in your sleep again." Dean mumbled in the darkness. "When you came in you looked horrible."

"Don't I always look horrible?" I joked. "Who was the newcomer?" I asked remembering the person Lenny had brought in.

"It's Ollivander."

"The wand wizard guy?" I ask.

"Yep, they're questioning him right now. Something about an Elder Wand...I dunno it's what I heard." I shrugged my shoulders, they're stiff. "Did you dream about Hermione last night?"

"Just like every night I've been here. We were in a field." I touched my head, there's a small fresh cut on it. "Every time it's the same words but the place is different, once it was on a beach, another on a road."

"Do you think we'll ever escape from here?"

"I don't know but we have to soon. They won't keep torturing us for long." Slowly my brain began to turn. "For a start we have to preserve the bread." My thoughts were coming together. "When they're gone..."

"On the day you're planning on escaping, don't eat a thing." Dean's voice was cold, which was unusual for him. "Don't take this the wrong way but I think your mum has been drugging us."

I swallowed hard trying to digest this information. "What? No! She wouldn't do that! It doesn't make sense!" My body twitches with confusion and anger.

"Draco, every time she gives us bread or any sort of food for that matter, our bodies feel weak. I mean not to the point where we can't move, but up to the point where we feel like we're drunk, our senses blocked, our actions sluggish." I hated to admit it but he was right, which means I can't trust my mother...at least not for the moment.

"Drugged or not we have to save the bread. We need a place where we can go, without being captured again." We didn't comment on my mother's recent betrayal, he knows I doubt him and he also knows that I need time to accept that it might be a possibility. "Do you know where it we could go?"

"There's my parents house..." His voice cracked slightly. "Who knows where they are now...they could be captured...tortured...or worse...they could be even dead." I moaned thinking about it.

"Don't think like that. You'll be beating yourself up over something you don't know." Suddenly we heard footsteps approaching and as fast as lightening we lied flat on our cots. It didn't creak so much mainly because we were already on the beds.

"Hello Mudbloods and blood traitors." Huh? That wasn't Lenny. "We're moving you to a different cell. We need this one for the wand maker." Heavy footsteps entered the cell. There came a quick swift of metal.

"Ah!" Dean cried out, now I understood what had happened. They had shackled us so that we couldn't escape. I didn't fight back when the cold metal clamped around my wrists. The chains were tight around my skin it felts like it was constantly pinching my skin.

"This way mongrels." I was shoved forwards and I walked towards the door. Dean was in front of me, his body trembling from fear. I swallowed hard as I started walking; I kept my eyes wide open as I scanned for any possible escape. I also got a good look at the latest Death Eater. Tall, muscular...looked like a slapped arse...he also looked moody as hell. We walked up more steps; the steps are so bloody thin we have to be careful. I kept a look out for any possible ways to escape, although I must admit it's hard in the dim lighting. "Halt!" We stopped moving. I looked up and realised we had stopped by what used to be...my room?

"Shit." I whispered. It really was my room! The door opens, it's changed. It's like the hell hole we were in downstairs only this time, there are two single beds, with simple white covers. Everything that used to belong to me has gone; there is a simple lampshade in between the two beds. There's a large window but it's been barred outside and inside.

"You'll be here for a few days until Mr Malfoy returns. There will be guards everywhere." Our guard says gruffly. I glanced towards the chains. "They'll be there until the boss decides what to do with you." He closed the door behind us. There was a click followed by some footsteps.

"Why do you think we're here?" Dean asks slowly examining what was 'my room'. He bended and looked under the bed. "Well there are no spikes underneath."

"We shouldn't get comfortable. The moment they come back and our fates will be sealed...we'll be here for a few days so I suggest that if you find anything we can use to escape hide it." I touched the blocks of wood covering the window. From a small crack I can see a bit of light.

"Do you have a clue where they might have our wands?" I shrugged my shoulders and lay down on my bed. The bedding was soft and comfortable not like the cot in the dungeons. I slowly took in the room, the stony walls, the marbled floor, the small cracks in the walls...I glanced back at the window.

"I have an idea..." I mused. I rolled off the bed and examined the boarded window. I didn't wench one off, that would wake up everyone and send them charging in here. I looked at one nail that had been clumsily nailed in. I pulled at it gently, it removed itself at once. "Dean..." I turned to him. "Come here and look at this." He got off the bed and stared at it. He gingerly reached out for a nail and tugged at it. It too fell out.

"Wow..." He said. "If we just remove some of the blocks of wood to form a hole big enough to get out...those loonies won't even notice it!"

I smirked. "Good idea but when they come to inspect us, they'll see the small hole. I suggest that we work around the hole. Take the nails out but make sure that it looks it's still in place." Dean nodded with the nail in his hand he carved a medium sized circle.

The door in my room opened, I took the nail and pushed Dean slightly to the side of the wall, I stood facing the door. To my surprise it was my mother. She was carrying a large loaf of bread and a large bottle. She stared at me and I stared at her. "Draco." She whispered.

"Mother." I replied curtly. She looked away from me as she put down the food on a small table. "Any deaths?" I asked staring at her forcing her to look at me.

"I-I...20." I stared at her in shock. 20? "Mudbloods."

"Never say Mudbloods to me." I snarled. She nodded quickly like she's scared, but why? What has she got to be scared of? "When do those idiots come back?"

"Tomorrow night. You have until then to decide if you want to join us or be killed." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Mother sat down on the bed nearest to her and began to sob. "P-Please j-join u-us...I-I-I couldn't b-bear t-t-to lose you!" I sat down besides her and gingerly patted her back.

"I can't. I made a promise to someone very important to me and I intend to keep it." She looked at me; her face was run with mascara. "And in any event, I haven't got any wishes joining your group."

"B-But..." I shook my head. "D-Draco..."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is." I said even firmly. She nods slowly and starts crying again. I pulled her close and rubbed her back. Eventually her sobs subsided and she started taking deep breaths.

"You'll have to escape then." She whispered. I nodded my head. "I'll get your wands..." She got up and stared at me. "Draco, I'll visit your room tomorrow and give them to you. I need time to prepare things. Lenny will be guarding your room tonight." She paused and placed a hand on my face. "I love you Draco." The lump in my throat tightens in my throat.

"Me too." She nodded her head and smiled at me. "But what about you?"

"I have my safety net." She replied making her look even more like a riddle. "I love you my darling." I nodded again. She got up and was by the door when she turned round. "You don't need to escape via the window." Then she left.

Dean came out from the wall, a small smile on his face. "She's alright your mum." I smirked to myself agreeing on the statement.

* * *

Some Dean and Draco bonding. You know the drill, Read and Review!

But before that POLL TIME!

Who wants a Happy Ending?

A- Yes

B- No

C- Lady Gaga appears and saves the wizarding world with her kick ass outfits (HAHAHA)


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place between Draco's scene and a day after arriving ar Grimrauld's Palace. Now the people ''Victoria'' and ''Kai'' play a sort of important part in later chapters. We see the beginnings of Hermione's problem. ^^

I don't own anything! Title means Before the Storm Breaks.

* * *

Chapter 6

**_Pro Tempestes Effrego_**

_Grimrauld's Palace needs furnishing. Badly. _Hermione was in the bathroom, having a bath. She was musing over the recent days. They had decided the stay at Grimrauld's Palace doing plans, wondering where the Horcruxes might be, wondering who R.A.B was... Grimrauld's Palace was so far the only place they could go without Death Eaters finding them.

Kreacher was still as miserable as ever, but Harry never failed to keep him in line. Harry, Ron and Neville would train in a spare room downstairs. Ginny and Luna would go through every book in the library the Black's had while Hermione went over everything that Dumbledore had left them, hoping for some sort of clue.

Letting out a sigh she got up and unplugged the bath. She grabbed a towel near her and dried herself. Walking into the room she had declared as her own, she picked out a pair of jeans and a lilac striped t-shirt and quickly changed.

But as she went to fasten the button on her jeans, she was shocked to find out that it wouldn't fasten, she breathed in and managed to fasten them but she felt really uncomfortable. She was slightly shocked, she had been recently throwing up every morning, she was eating fruit non stop... "No...No..." She tore the jeans off and stared at her stomach.

There was a small bulge showing. "I-I...no! It must be from eating all the fruit!" She whispered panicking. She touched her stomach gently; she quickly removed her hand and started pacing the room. She started taking deep breaths, there had to be another explanation. "I know stress can make you skip a period...I can't be...I mean we used protection and the last time we had sex was in June..."

She ran a hand over her hair; she grabbed the creased jeans from the floor and put them on. She grabbed her beaded bag and quickly snuck into the room that Harry shared with Ginny. She knew where Harry kept his invisibility cloak; it was under the king sized bed. Picking it up Hermione put it under her arms and quickly hurried down the stairs. She knew no one would wonder where she was. The boys were training and Luna and Ginny were in the library.

Taking a deep breath she swung the cloak over her and opened the front door. She checked she had her wand in her beaded bag before disapparating. They had done a bit of apparating here and there. So far only Hermione, Ginny and Neville had got it. Ron would find himself in a cupboard instead of the kitchen, Harry would move from middle of the lounge to the door of it and Luna found herself in the oddest places.

They had only been at Grimrauld's Palace for a few days. So far they didn't have any problems, until now. Hermione found herself in an alleyway. Peeping out from the alleyway she found herself in a small town just off from London. Taking off the invisibility cloak she entered the town. "Excuse me?" She asked a dark haired woman passing by. "Do you know where the supermarket is?"

"You're not from around here are you?" The woman asked looking at her appearance. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm from...Northampton." She replied. She mentally slapped herself. Northampton was miles away from this town. "I came down to visit an old friend."

"Oh. We can't be too careful these days." The woman said. "There have been so far two deaths here. They said it was because of a heart attack, but if you ask me, two teenagers who haven't had a health problem all their life suddenly die of a heart attack..." Hermione felt cold, she knew how those teens died. _Death Eaters._

"Oh dear..."

"The whole town's still rumbled by it, the town's mayor has declared that there's a curfew." The woman went on. "I f you ask me the whole country's gone topsy-turvy. Apparently there's been a high rise in heart attacks. Mostly teenagers and young adults. I blame something else."

Hermione put on an innocent look. "What do you mean?" The woman turned to her.

"I'm not stupid you know. You should know better than me." Hermione was now puzzled but was on her guard all the same. "Hermione Granger."

"A-are you a witch?" She asked slowly.

"Maybe." She replied quickly. The woman looked around her. "Look. I'll help you if you'll help me." Hermione found herself nodding. "A couple of days ago my fiancé went missing." Hermione nodded again. "He's a pureblood. Can you find him?"

"What's his name?"

"Christopher." The woman replied, she chuckled shaking her head. "I know you but you don't know me." The woman glanced quickly over her shoulder. "Come with me." Hermione followed the woman alongside the road until they reached a small house on the corner. "This is the one. Don't mind if you feel a small tickle, the system's just checking that you're who you say you are."

"Oh." Hermione replied. She entered the woman's house. It was furnished like the woman lived in the 18th century. The woman pulled out her wand and flicked it at a room. There came a sudden whoosh followed by a snap.

"Kai is always leaving a mess." The woman said, she took off her coat revealing a long black dress that hugged at the woman's curves. She opened the door and revealed a large lounge. She sat on a sofa and urged Hermione to do the same. "My name is Victoria. I am a Muggleborn. I'm twenty five and I have a son named Kai."

"Hermione Granger, I'm also a Muggleborn...I'm seventeen and I'm best friends with Harry Potter." Hermione said chuckling nervously. Victoria smiled.

"Christopher is the leader of this team called 'The Resistance'. A few days ago he went missing. A witch who works with him told me that they were doing another mission." Hermione nodded taking it in. "I just want to know he's alive." Hermione stared at Victoria, when she spoke of him her entire face lit up. _She really does love this guy...just like I love Draco._ There came a moment of silence.

"I'll see what I can do." Hermione replied. "I know how you feel; I want to know if a dear friend of mine is alive."

"The same friend who gave you that ring?" Hermione glanced at the ring Draco had given her, she blushed and smiled softly. "I'd say your fiancé. Not a 'dear friend'."

"He's called Draco." Hermione said softy. "He gave me this." Victoria nodded.

"You wanted the super market right?" Hermione blinked. She had forgotten the reason why she was here in the first place.

"It was just a couple of blocks away from where you appeared." Victoria said. "I'd put on that invisibility cloak. You never know who might be around."

"Thank you." Victoria left the room and quickly appeared with a small tin.

"This'll help you." Hermione gingerly took the tin and opened the tin inside. Inside was a picture of what Hermione assumed was Christopher and couple of biscuits. "Thank you Hermione." Hermione tucked the tin box under her shoulder and left the house.

The weather outside was stormy and had already begun to rain. Hermione had already flung the cloak over her and was running down the street.

Ginny reached out for another book. _Just the 1ooth I've looked at since we've been here._ She searched its contents, if it said anything concerning the Dark Arts, she'd investigate it but so far it lead to a dead end.

"Daddy knew something about the Deathly Hollows." Luna said suddenly lifting her head from the large book she had in her hands.

"What?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded her head.

"The Deathly Hollows." Luna repeated. "Surely you've heard of it?" Ginny shook her head slowly. "Have you seen this symbol then?" Luna turned the book round and showed her a picture of a small triangle with a small circle in the middle of it with a line splitting in the middle.

"You were wearing this around your neck." Ginny said remembering. "Hermione said that Victor had seen something like it at Durmstrong. But it was some wizard's mark."

"Oh Grindelwald!"Luna exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Yes, he was a Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated when he was our age." Ginny nodded slowly. "Hold on one minute!" Luna jumped up sending a few books in the air. Dashing towards a bookshelf she murmured to herself. "Let's see...where is it...AH! Found it!" Ginny moved some of the books around to make space for Luna.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked as Luna flicked quickly through the pages.

Luna scanned the page till she reached the important part. "Ok...He's second from Voldemort in the Most Dangerous Dark Wizards of All Time...ok, so Gellert Grindelwald was born in Germany although records do not show when or the year, it is presumed around...1881 and 1883..."

"So if the guys still alive he'd be around 116 years old?" Ginny interrupted. Luna nodded. "Weird..."

"He was a student at Durmstrang but was expelled in his 6th year there for dangerous and evil experiments that nearly resulted in the deaths of some of his fellow students..."

"So no giant snakes?"

"Nope."

"Any controlling diaries? Or Horcruxes?"

"Nope but listen to this, After Durmstrang, he went to live with his great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow, where he met a young Dumbledore..."

"Go on!"

"He struck up a close friendship with Dumbledore, and the two planned to establish a new world order, where wizards would rule over Muggles "for the greater good" this phrase later became Grindelwald's excuse for the atrocities he committed in his reign of terror."

"What?"

"But Dumbledore feared Grindelwald's ambition and a fight ensued at Dumbledore's family home which resulted in the death of Ariana Dumbledore. He stole something of great value from the wand maker Gregorovitch; he subsequently committed many terrible acts afterwards. Grindelwald's actions have caused many deaths that have greatly affected the students of Durmstrang, including Quidditch Star Victor Krum, whose grandfather was murdered by Grindelwald."

"Oh my..."

"That's not all. In 1945, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, when their battle eventually occurred; those who witnessed it later said that no other wizarding duel ever matched it. After Dumbledore triumphed over Grindelwald, the defeated dark wizard was imprisoned in the top-most cell of Nurmengard. He remains there, growing emaciated and toothless through the ravages of the prison."

"But this doesn't tell us anything about the Deathly Hollows!" Ginny said leaning backwards.

"Actually it does, remember the necklace I wore at Bill's wedding, well according to Hermione, Victor saw it as Grindelwald's mark, the one he did when he was still at school." Luna replied excitedly. Ginny still looked lost. "Daddy once told me that my necklace was the sign of the Deathly Hollows!"

"I still don't get it."

"Grindelwald's mark was the sign of the Deathly Hallows!"

"And what is the Deathly Hallows?" Ginny asked.

"In all honesty I don't know...Daddy owned a book that explained it all." Luna pondered. Her face fell slightly as she remembered her father; he had died only a year ago by the hands of a Death Eater because he had saved a few muggles.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud sob. "Hermione!" Ginny said startled.

* * *

Ah the plot thickens! Lol not really.

You know the drill You read it you review it!

POLL TIME!

Should the story have a Happy Ending?

A- Yes

B- No

C- Lady Gaga appears and saves the wizarding world with her kickass outfits? (HAHA)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I've done a few more chapters so for the time being the updates will be ok.

Thank you for either adding this story reviewing it!

I don't own anything!The title means torment

* * *

Chapter 7

**_Torqueo_**

Harry, Ron and Neville raised their heads as they too heard the strange sob. As they poked their heads out from the room they were using they saw Ginny and Luna dash along the corridor. "Hermione?" They heard Ginny call out. The boys turned to each other confused.

"Come on then." Ron muttered and they too went upstairs. They found Luna and Ginny outside the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Neville asked giving Luna a small smile.

"All we know is that Hermione is in the bathroom sobbing." Luna replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Hermione? It's me Harry...are you ok? Have you hurt yourself?" Harry asked gently.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked. Ginny and Luna shrugged their shoulders.

"We were in the study when we heard this loud wail. We guessed it was Hermione seeing as you were all downstairs." Luna explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I-I'm fine!" A shaky voice coming from the bathroom said. "D-don't worry! I-I just slipped and I really h-hurt my hand!"

"See she's fine." Ron said. "Can we go back to what we doing before this happened now?" Pointing his thumb towards the bathroom door.

"Have you found anything?" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"We might have but to investigate it further we need to go to Luna's house." Ginny replied.

"Why does Luna have a hidden Horcrux there?" Ron said sarcastically.

"No you idiot, her father had a book about the Deathly Hallows." Ginny replied angrily.

"Cool it. The last thing we need is everyone getting angry." Harry said slowly and gently. "We need a break from all of this. Go and explore the house or something. I'm going to be in Sirius's room." The others nodded.

Suddenly right before them, a silver ball seemed to shoot towards them. "They've found us!" Neville moaned. They leapt to the floor to avoid the silver ball, it wasn't till it hovered over them that Harry realised what it was.

"It's a Patronus!" He exclaimed. As if right on cue the silver ball landed on the floor and solidified into a small weasel that seemed to examine them.

"It's Dad's!" Ginny pointed.

"_Family safe. Do not reply, we're being watched. Stay safe." _Arthur Weasley's voice boomed out of the creature before vanishing.

"They're fine!" Ginny squealed hugging Ron tightly, Ron half laughed and hugged her back.

"Harry..." Ron said seeing the blank look in his friend's face.

"They're your family. I'm just glad they're alive and safe." He replied. He turned round and entered the room on the far end. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, knowing that Harry needed some time to himself. She went off with Neville and Luna to explore a bit of the house while Ron headed to the library; he had heard that Sirius owned a book all about Quidditch including every famous player in the world.

Harry pushed the door open; he expected it to be dusty and cold. He raised his wand to create some light inside the dark room.

The room was spacious and surely was once a very handsome room when Sirius was younger. There was a large king sized bed with a carved wooden headboard, there were tall windows obscured by long dark velvet curtains. As Harry glanced upwards he noticed there was a tall chandelier almost black from the dust. Harry took another step inside the room, it creaked loudly. He noticed there were candle stubs cloaked in dust still resting in their sockets.

As he came further into the room he saw that the wall was covered by posters and pictures that only a small line of silvery grey silk was visible. _He probably used the Permanent Sticking Charm to keep them all here...I'm quite sure his parents didn't enjoy their son's choice of decoration._

Harry approached the side of the bed and was amazed to see a Gryffindor poster and several muggle posters along with it. Harry smirked as he saw some muggle women clad in bikinis. _He must have had quite a lot of nerve to hang this all here. _Harry turned round only to hear a small crack.

Lifting his foot he noticed there was a medium sized picture frame, gingerly picking it up Harry noticed it was a wizardarding photograph. Wiping the dust from it he recognised at once his father with his unruly black hair and his glasses, on his right was Sirius who looked more alive and younger, on his father's left was Remus, who looked less shabby looking then than he did in the present and next to Sirius was Pettigrew who looked as short and plump as he did now. Placing the picture by the side table he went towards the window.

Rain was splattering hard against the window pane, Harry noticed that there were books scattered here and there. He recognised an old edition of 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot and book about motorbikes. From outside he could hear doors creaking open, he could faintly hear Ginny and Luna giggling. Letting out a sigh he sat on the bed, the bed creaked loudly as though it was about to collapse. Resting his head on a dusty pillow he heard a faint rustling sound. Lifting the pillow he noticed a small parchment of paper crumbled up.

Smoothing it out, he read:

_**Dear Padfoot.**_

_**Thank you, thank you for Harry's Birthday present! It was his favourite so far! One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. **_Harry smirked at this. _**I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me. (No complaints there) **_Harry chuckled as he imagined himself flying on a small broomstick. _**Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be Great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.**_

Harry paused realising who had written this letter, it was his mother. His mother had written this! The door creaked open. "Harry?" Harry lifted himself off the bed. It was Hermione. She looked ill and quite shaken.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione swallowed hard and went to sit on the opposite end of the bed.

"I'm fine now." She replied quietly. "What's that?" Seeing the letter in Harry's hands.

"A letter my mum sent to Sirius." He paused for a minute and continued reading.

_**We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell –also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend...**_

"Wormy?" Hermione asked.

"Wormtail." Harry replied.

_**I thought he looked a bit down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.  
Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore...**_

"That Dumbledore, what?"

"That's all there is, the last bit has been torn off." Hermione nodded. They remained like that for a brief moment. They heard every creak that their friends made; they heard the muffle of their voices and the soft bangs. Harry lifted his head slightly as he felt the different weight shift and the bed creak slightly. He caught a glimpse of Hermione's face, she was crying. _She must miss him._ He rolled onto his side and felt the odd tear come down his face.

Hermione slid down the side of her door. Tears fell down her face like the heavy rain outside. A small stick was clutched in her hand. A visible blue line was lit across the screen. She let out all the pain and fear that she had been harbouring the past months and she cried for the growing foetus in her.

* * *

And the film has just come out on Wednesday over here but I'm going to see it next Wednesday well I hope I do!Fingers crossed people! Don't forget to review!

Poll: Should it be a happy ending?

A- Yes

B- No

C- Lady Gaga appears in her amazing outfits and kicks some butt?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late upload but the reason is, my x-mas present to you guys (the people who read my stories) is that I'm more or less uploading a chapter on each of my fanfics. Inspiration came in the form of YouTube (I don't own it)  
So have fun and review at the end!_**

**_I don't own a thing but the title means You're Not Dean_**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Vos es non Dean**

_Time is like eternity, it goes on and on. My mind is whirring like a clock does, never sleeping and never stopping. In less than three hours everything is going to change_. Draco swallowed hard lying on his bed, Dean had been tossing and turning trying to get comfy, but the creaks from the bed were only making the atmosphere even tenser than it already was. "Do you remember what to do?" Draco asked into the darkness.

After a brief moment's silence. "The moment I've got my wand I blast my way out of here." Dean replied giving up the illusion of being asleep.

"And we run as fast as we can." Draco replied. Draco let out a sigh. He was about to say something else when a sudden bang from downstairs made the boys jump up. "Quiet!" Muffled noises followed by a loud scream. "Mother!" Draco whispered, he felt his heart stop on fear alone. He heard a series of muffled voices. Dean sprung up from the bed. "Don't!" He whispered. "Not yet!"

If his father was back three hours early then that could mean one thing. _Someone's snitched. Well this makes things even tighter for the plan. _Reaching under the bed he grabbed the small strip of bedding containing their small supply of dry food. Dean grabbed a piece of wood he had broken off. It still contained the nails that had been hammered into it. He held it firmly in his hands.

The sound of muffled noises was close to driving anyone mad. _Don't think just do. Don't hesitate, don't look back..._ Draco repeated the mantra deep in his skull. He could feel his palms feel damp and sweaty. _And just concentrate._

Dean was slowly getting up off the bed. _Just escape. Once you've found your route just go for it. Don't think just concentrate on two things: getting your wand back and leaving this hell hole. _He tightened his grip even more on the plank of wood.

"Has he made his mind up?" Lucius's voice rang loud and clear. Draco swallowed down the lump in his throat. He heard a muffled reply. "You don't know? Out of my way! This is how you get the job done!"

Even in the darkness Dean and Draco met each other's gaze. "Now!" Draco whispered. Knowing how his father's mid worked. He would have grabbed his mother, to show her what a fool she was, who in turn had their wands. He took a deep breath as he watched Dean's outline go behind the door.

But instead they heard a different noise. The sound of a whimpering man. Dean pressed himself against the door in hopes to hear something. "I-I-I've told you everything!" Dean's eyebrows rose with surprise. It was Ollivander! "Please! Don't! NO!" A series of screams was heard throughout the Malfoy Manor.

"You lied to us! You lied Ollivander!"

"NO! I beg you! No!" There came a series of screams. Dean stayed where he was. Everything was uncertain now. "The boy knows! Your son knows! H-he took Dumbledore's wand! He has control over it!" Dean glanced quickly towards Draco.

"Bring him! Lenny!" Dean stayed behind the door. It was now or never. The footsteps matched Dean's heartbeat, thud, thud, thud... Dean raised the plank high up in the air. Draco moved off the bed, the quilt from his own bed was wound into a thin strap.

Lenny opened the door. Everything happened all at once, Dean brought down the plank of wood on Lenny's skull, Draco leapt on Lenny's head, using the strip of bedding as a rope, he tied it round Lenny's neck, Dean carried on whacking Lenny's head, blood splattered everywhere. All the while Draco kept his grip on Lenny's neck, he tried not to imagine what the man's face looked like.

The shuddering stopped and Dean finally stopped whacking Lenny's skull. The man's blood was everywhere. They didn't have time to admire their work. "LENNY!" Lucius's voice rang loudly, the man was clearly annoyed. Dean and Draco looked at each other.

"Grab his wand and put his robe on!" Draco ordered. Dean quickly tore the blood soaked robes off the dead man's body; the wand was easy to find it was attached to his belt along with a large purse. Dean stuffed that in the robe pocket and grabbed Draco's arm. "Follow my lead." Draco muttered to him.

Dean swallowed hard as he dragged/took Draco down the flight of cramped stairs. He could feel the blood soaking into his clothes, he felt queasy at the thought that he was wearing a robe that belonged to a man he had just killed. _With the help of Draco. _They went into a large parlour where they were met with several other Death Eaters. Lucius had his back turned from them, his body facing the fire. Ollivander was on the floor, he was completely shaken. "Draco. This man says that you know how to master the Elder Wand."

"I already have a wand." Draco replied calmly. "I don't need another one. Let alone master a wand I have never heard about." Dean kept his head down the moment Lucius's back turned.

"You have never heard about the Elder Wand? Never?" Lucius's face was face to face with Draco's. They shared the same Malfoy eyes. They looked alike yet they were complete opposites. "Are you sure Draco?"

Draco paused. "Beedle and Bard?" He asked. "The fairytale book?"

"Yes!" Lucius clapped. "Yes!" Draco stared at Ollivander who was fighting the urge to faint. "Did you defeat Dumbledore?"

"No. Snape did." Draco replied slowly. "Snape duelled him, Snape defeated him." Lucius let out a strange noise that resembled a dog's bark.

"Crucio." Draco waited for the pain but instead he saw Ollivander twirl and groan under the torture curse. "Send a message to Snape!" He yelled. "Get him here!" A man nodded and Disapparated into nothing; leaving five death eaters in the room with Draco and Dean.

Draco stood immobile; he couldn't see if Dean was ok, all he could do was watch Ollivander wet himself under the fear and pain of this torture.

Dean swallowed hard as he carefully eyed up each Death Eater, among this lot was Narcissa. But which one she was he couldn't tell. They were all wearing hoods. "Now as we wait for Snape. Draco, will you join us or must I kill you and your friend?" The boys simultaneously tensed up.

"You should know the answer by now." Draco replied. He kept his stand as his father threw back his head and laughed like a witch.

"Are you sure about that? You could save your dearest mama!" Draco watched as the man called his father grabbed a Death Eater close to Dean. Lucius pressed his wand against his wife's body. "Time to decide! I'm done waiting!"

Dean grabbed Lenny's wand slowly pointed it carefully towards Lucius. "Expelliarmus!" Lucius's wand flew out into the air and landed at Dean's feet. Silence reined the room as they watched Lucius to the wand to Dean.

Draco punched his father sending him backwards. "Stupefy!" A shrill voice rang out. Draco dodged the spell and charged towards the window with Dean using a shield charm to block the spells.

"GET HIM!" Draco grabbed a chair and flung it across the window. Dean passed him his wand.

"Sorry Lucius." Draco smirked. "You can't catch me." And with that he leapt outside the window. He ignored the sharp pain in his left arm, his hands grazed against the broken shards. Dean followed him, the shield charm still up.

"Run." Dean said. "We've got a bunch of angry stunned Death Eaters who are going to be pretty pissed when they come round." He noticed Draco's pained expression. "You ok?"

Draco turned to Dean. "We're free. C'mon." They dashed down the street the fresh air filled their lungs with each sharp intake, adrenaline pumped through their legs. They paused for a small breath by a park a mile away.

"Where to?" Dean asked. Draco thought to where Hermione would be. "London." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"We'll never make it through the Leaky Cauldron before they attack us."

"Where do your folks live?" Draco asked. Dean looked around the park.

"Well, where the hell are we?"

"Near Epson. Two hours from London." Draco took off his cloak and let out a small moan, the grey shirt he had been wearing was a damp colour on the left sleeve. "Great." He let out a moan as he yanked out the shard of glass causing the problem. He felt the blood seep out even more.

"They live in Leeds, up in the North." Dean said sheepishly. Draco let out a soft moan.

"If we had a broom we'd be there in less than a few hours." He sat down on the curb. "Tell you what, we'll go to London, grab ourselves some brooms and head to your parents place."

_Seems like a decent plan. _Dean nodded. "Let's go. Quickly!" Draco pulled his cloak back on and the pair carried on running.

Instead of running on the street like before, they took the path that led down the park and into a back alley that in turn led to a large field, they carried on running, despite the sweat and the blisters they got and despite the stitches they carried on running.

It was towards the early dawn that they stopped to sleep. They had reached a small ditch shielded by a very large bridge. It was murky and cold but they managed thanks to magic. "Shame I can't use my wand to bring us some food." Draco said as they sat down.

Dean laid his head weakly on the ground. They had just been running and despite the bread they had saved they needed to keep on saving it. They had drunk water from the streams but it just made them realize how hungry they both were. They managed to find some berries but not many and not enough to stop the hunger. They had been on the run for several days now and their bodies were on the verge of exhaustion. As Draco tried to snuggle in the ditch thanks to the small blanket they had stolen from a farm. He ignored the blisters on his feet that were throbbing and the pain in his arm.

It was still dark when Draco woke up to something pointy in his neck. "Dean." He moaned his eyes still firmly shut. The sharp object poked him again. "Dean." He turned but found that he had fallen onto something hard. This woke him up. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of sharp gleaming green eyes. "You're not Dean." Draco said slowly.

* * *

_**Yes Dean and Draco has escaped the clutches of Lucius! Seeing as it's a Christmas Chapter the poll is now closed and results will be in the new year along with a new poll ^^**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm an airhead at times. I had put basically all this story in one file. But instead of putting it under Harry Potter I had put it under 1. I thought of re-writing it, but with my exams coming up etc...it just pushed me back._**

**_I don't a thing except the OC's in this fanfic and the plot. The title means ''We are the Resistance''_**

**_So to re-cap what's been going on (__it's been a while__) , _**_Fleur and Bill got married but after they had got hitched they were under attack by Death Eaters, forcing Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to flee to the place which Sirius had left to Harry in his will. They stay there for cover until they figure things out...also Hermione discovers something that's very important to her...Meanwhile while this is going on Draco and Dean are locked up in the Malfoy manor and are tortured: Draco for loving Hermione and refusing to join the Death Eaters, Dean for being a muggle-born. They've just escaped and have started running towards London only to be captured again..._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Nos es Refragatio**_

* * *

"You're not Dean." Draco muttered feeling the wand poke into him. "Where the hell am I? Dean?" Draco felt his body slowly grow accustomed to the darkness around him. "DEAN!"

A sharp kick into his side made him double up in pain. "Shut up!" _A woman? Where the hell am I?_

"Don't hurt him! Christopher wants him." Another voice said roughly. Suddenly Draco felt himself being picked up. He could make out the woman's outline, she had long hair and wore heels, Draco heard them tapping along the floor, while her companion on the other hand was a male brute with _really bad breath! _Draco suddenly closed his eyes tightly; they entered a bright lit room. Draco opened one eye; he saw Dean tied up in a chair.

"Draco!" Draco winced as Dean felt a whack across his face. Draco felt himself being thrown into a wooden chair. He felt a wand poke into his neck as the big brute tied him to the chair. Draco could see the man in front of them he was wearing a rather regal looking black cloak with dark blue silk around the collar and the sleeves. He was rather tall with blondish hair and a round nose. He had a beard that brought out his dark blue eyes.

"What could two boys be doing running around the countryside?" He asked. His voice rough but at the same time gentle. "Cassandra's been having a hard time locating you."

"So you must know who we are?" Draco asked smugly.

"Yes. You see Cassandra told us to expect you...but...we just don't know why. So why?"

"Well shouldn't you be asking what the hell a pureblood and a muggle-born doing together? Or why aren't you with Lucius Malfoy Draco?" Draco said feeling the wand jab deeper into his skin. "Oh and can you tell the person with the stick to stop pressing into my neck, it's important that I breath." Suddenly the chair went flying forward and Draco felt sure he'd break his nose. Surprisingly though as he opened an eye he found himself inches away from the floor, he felt the wind whoosh past him as he was brought back.

"Cassandra." The man in front warned. "So you're Draco Malfoy? I'm Christopher, behind you is Cassandra and next to her is Sam." Christopher walked up to him. "Where are you going?"

"How do I know you're not Lucius's spies?" Draco spat. Christopher watched Draco, he looked so frail...his skin looked unhealthy and thin, the same was said for the other kid.

"Touché...no we fight Lucius's spies. We stop his information about the order get back to him." Draco took this in. "We're the Resistance."

"I need to go to London." Draco said slowly. "Dean and I need to get to London." _I have to go to London. Hermione..._

Christopher noticed the look on Draco's face. "We're not heading to London until the month is out. That's when; hopefully we'll be meeting with the Order. So you can either stay here and help out until then or make your own way."

Draco looked towards Dean. "The Order will know where Harry is!" Dean whispered. _The Order = Harry = Hermione..._

"We'll stay and help." Draco said. Christopher nodded, he gave a brief nod to his friends behind them and suddenly the rope came loose. Draco rubbed his arms and stood up. He examined the room and was amazed to see how large it was. "By the way where the hell are we?"

"In a building near Liverpool." Cassandra replied dryly. Draco examined Cassandra, she had long black hair that fell like a waterfall around her waist she had a pair of gleaming green eyes that were brought out even more by the black eyeliner. She wore a dark cloak that gave her a rather fierce appearance. Cassandra took a seat against a large computer. Draco took a look around his surroundings.

"Actually we're in a loft apartment overlooking all of Liverpool." Christopher said chuckling slightly, he gestured towards Dean and Draco to follow him. He led them to the largest window in the large room; it showed the whole of the Liverpool One. "Out that door on your left Dean are some stairs, you go up them and there's the medical laboratory, on your left Draco is a lift that takes you down to your dorms."

Draco looked over his shoulder, the large dome sized room they were in then was decorated by high tech equipment. He could make out a red haired person working on something. "Who else lives here?"

"Oh you mean Ian? Ian's fifteen and he's the brainiest wizard you'll ever meet." Christopher said with a hint of pride in his face. "Then there's Teri and Charles out recovering some very important files...they'll be back in two days hopefully. There's also Travis, Milo, Joe and Ruby who'll be joining us very soon."

Dean and Draco nodded taking it in. Suddenly Dean's stomach growled loudly. Christopher chuckled slightly. "Sorry." Dean muttered embarrassed.

"It's ok. Sissy? Get some grub for these guys then get them checked out." Cassandra threw Christopher a look. "And then you can take them to the training spot." Cassandra got off her seat with a small smirk. Christopher turned to the boys. "Downstairs in the basement is where we train, spar and get ourselves into shape."

"We used to go to Hogwarts, so we know some spells." Dean said proudly.

"Not up against a Death Eater you don't." Cassandra said approaching them with a couple of sandwiches. "You just know the basics. I'm good with jinxes and hexes along with Milo, Teri and Travis are good with defensive spells and the rest with attack. Every day we do something different." Draco and Dean dug into their sandwiches.

"I'll teach you how to use a muggle gun." Christopher said picking up some documents from a nearby table. "It helps to know other offensive weapons other than your wand. In battle with one flick it's gone. Guns don't. Keep it hidden though."

"What's a gun?" Draco asked. A snort of laughter came from Ian. "Why's brainy here laughing?"

"You don't know what a gun is?" Ian asked turning his head. Draco was taken aback by Ian's face; he had a massive bruise on his face.

"I was brought up by a maniac." Draco replied. Ian shrugged his shoulders and did some typing. Suddenly on a large hologram image besides Ian showed.

_**A gun is a projectile weapon using a hollow, tubular barrel with a closed end—the breech—as the means of directing the projectile (as well as other purposes, for example stabilizing the projectile's trajectory, aiming, as an expansion chamber for propellant, etc), and firing in a generally flat trajectory**_

"Wow..." Dean said as up on the screen it showed a revolver.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked pointing at the image.

_**A **__**revolver**__** is a repeating firearm that has a cylinder containing multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing.**_

"Oh."

"C'mon. I'll get you checked up." Cassandra said already down the hallway. Draco and Dean put their plates to the side and quickly followed Cassandra. As they came upstairs they were amazed to see that their medical unit was like a St Mungo's or any other hospital. "Sit." She commanded. They both sat on the large bed/table that was near them. "Take off your shirts."

As Draco took off his shirt Cassandra found herself blushing slightly. "Now what?" Draco asked calmly.

"I'll just check your heartbeat." She had a stethoscope in her hands; Draco noticed she wore black fishnet gloves as she pressed the metal on his back. It was cold but not in a bad way. "Take a deep breath." Draco inhaled. "Now exhale." He exhaled. "Ok. Dean. Same thing." She quickly moved to Dean.

She took a step back and picked up a small needle. "What's that for?" Dean asked nervously, he always hated needles.

"To check your blood." She said taking Dean's arm. She pressed the syringe, pushing the needle into Dean's skin; he winced slightly at the sharp pain. He watched fascinated as the syringe filled up with the rich ruby colour that was his blood. Quickly she removed it and placed it in a thing stripe of glass and pushed it under a stereoscope. She examined it for a moment before removing herself from the stereoscope. "All good, no infections. Now stand by that x-ray machine over there." Dean removed himself from the bed/table leaving Draco.

Draco didn't wince as he felt the needle go into him. All he thought about was that if this brought him slightly closer to Hermione then he'd do it. "What's the date?" He asked.

"August 5th." Cassandra replied. Draco nodded. "Hold on one moment." He waited for her to check his blood. She returned moments later. "All good." He followed her to the x-ray. She checked to see if anything was broken. "Dean you've got a fracture in your rib cage as well as a small fracture in your left wrist. Draco you've just got a fractured right ankle...and a few cracked ribs on both sides."

Suddenly from down below they heard a large squeal. "Chris!" Cassandra groaned.

"That'll be Victoria...oh vey..."

"Who's Victoria?" Draco asked putting his top back on.

"Christopher's wife." Dean peered over the rails but could only see a small child staring back at him.

"And the kid?"

Cassandra's eyes widened and bolted downstairs. The boys stared at each other before going downstairs themselves. "I told you that if you ever came here then you couldn't bring Kai!" They heard Cassandra lecture.

"Kai!" They stood in the hallway and watched as Ian picked Kai up. Victoria had blond hair that was tied up in a loose bun; she wore a dark dress that showed her good figure. She was hugging Christopher.

"Who are they?" Victoria asked pointing to the two boys. Victoria had a pair of dark blue eyes like the colour of the sky as the sun was setting.

"They're our new recruits. Draco and Dean." Victoria froze and stared at Draco.

"I know you." She said slowly. Draco expected her to shout abuse at him for the crimes Lucius had committed. Instead she walked up to him and examined his face, prodding it with a long manicured finger. "Someone was looking for you. A girl."

* * *

**_I will hurry up and finish Chapter 10 and hopefully it should be up before the week is out. Now I'm not speculating...but...I'd be careful with that Cassandra. No she's not a Death Eater nor shall she become one! I bet you all know who the girl is right? Well you'll all find out in less than two chapters from now._**

Next chapter: Hermione has something to share and someone unexpected helps them.

**_By the way, I loved all the reviews and your support! So...REVIEW AT THE END AND CONTINUE THE SUPPORT! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IT'S JUST I GOT HIT BY WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN MY OLD LAPTOP WENT KAPUT THEN BY THE GRACE OF MY DAD HE MANAGED TO RECOVER MY OLD FILES...REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT THIS! :/ ANYWAY 4 CHAPTERS ARE ON THEIR WAY STARTING TODAY!_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

THE TITLE MEANS GREAT NEWS IN LATIN. 

* * *

Chapter 10

Magnus locus 

Hermione lay on her bed. She felt strangely at ease. She touched her stomach; there was no denying anymore that there was a bump. _I have to tell the others...Draco I need you!_ She imagined him lying next to her, his grey eyes twinkling in the dim light, his smile whenever he looked at her...she imagined him kissing her gently, his hands in her hands...

_I heard a voice call out for me..."Hermione...Hermione where are you?" I found myself standing on a pier feeling the sea breeze on my face. I turned round expecting to hear the voice again. "Hermione? Hermione where are you?" I opened my arms out. _

"_Here! Here I am!" I giggled. Who was calling me? The voice sounded so familiar yet so distant. I heard footsteps creaking on the pier, I turned round. "You!" He smiled at me and held out his arms, I dashed into them. I felt so safe in his arms, I looked up at him. "Where are we?"_

"_Liverpool." I nestled further into his embrace. "What will you call him?" I blinked and looked up at him, his grey eyes twinkling happily. _

"_You know it's a he? What if it's a she?" I asked teasingly. He kissed me gently._

"_Trust me on this." He didn't need to say that, I trusted him with my life despite everything that had happened. I loved him. I nodded and I clung onto him. _

"_What should I call him? If it's a he?" I looked up to see his face but no he wasn't there, where was he? I called out his name ignoring the growing panic in me. "Please don't leave me!"_

"_I'll always be with you..." No! I turned round and started dashing off the pier. I called out his name begging him to answer me, to come back to me. I fell to the floor sobbing. "I'm always with you." I looked up my face tear streaked and there he was. But I didn't leap at him, I just stared at him. "Don't cry Hermione. I love you." A smile hovered on my lips. He held out his hand, I took it but then..._

"Draco..." Hermione said softly, her voice filled with emotion. "It had just been a dream." She had dozed off. She pulled herself up, dinner was ready. She had to tell them. Walking to her pile of clothes she took out a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _Bad idea._ Flinging the jeans to the side she picked out a pair of beige shorts. _They'd do...I guess._ They fitted ok but as she examined herself in the mirror the message was clear. Giving her hair a quick brush she left the room. Taking her time going downstairs she took a deep breath just as the door from the dining hall opened and Ginny came out.

"Oh Hermione there you are..." Ginny's voice trailed off as she examined Hermione's t-shirt. Hermione gave her a weak smile. "D-dinner's ready." She said nervously. Hermione followed her in. She stood in the doorway and watched as Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry examined her. Ginny had already sat down.

"I-It's tomato soup for starters." Ron said taking in the small bump that was visibly showing. Hermione nodded and took her seat across from him.

"So Hermione." Harry cleared his throat. "Do you have something you want to share with us?" Hermione took a deep breath, it was now or never. Ginny reached out for her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm...I'm pregnant. Draco's the father." She watched their reaction. Neville looked nervous, Luna simply smiled not bothered, Ginny gave her a smile, Ron choked on his soup and Harry simply stared at Hermione not breaking eye contact.

"How far are you?" He asked bluntly breaking the silence in the room besides Ron coughing.

"Nearly two months." She replied. Harry nodded. This scared her, Harry would normally blow up and then be cool, this Harry was calm and collected...almost cold with her.

"What are you planning on doing with it?"

"I'm planning to raise it." Harry gave her a chuckle.

"You can't raise a baby you're only 17!" Hermione frowned; Harry was her best friend, not her father.

"I can and I will. Harry you're my best friend not my father." She replied "I need my friends right now." She took a spoonful of the tomato soup that no doubt Kreacher had made which explained the watery taste.

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking things over in his head; suddenly he took a spoonful of the soup and looked up. He swallowed hard and said. "A baby can't go on the run with us...when it's born it'll go into hiding." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"We'll need to get some stuff for you and the baby." Ginny said clapping her hands together with excitement. Hermione sent her a thankful look.

"Mum will have a fit when she finds out." Ron moaned a teasing tone in his voice. The remainder of the meal was ok, after the soup came what was supposed to be spotted dick, but none of them touched it after Luna's started moving. They retired to the living room; Harry lit the fire with a flick of his wrist.

Neville played chess with Ginny while Luna read a book, Ron sat next to Hermione. Harry just studied the locket. "We can't stay cooped up here." Harry muttered.

"Then what do you suggest?" Hermione enquired resting her head on a pillow. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remember the message that...Draco gave to you." He said uncomfortably. "He said that Vold-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What? The name gives me the creeps."

"Regardless. He mentioned that they were looking for the Elder Wand." Hermione said, she had re-read the note from Draco so many times it was imbedded to memory. "Do you remember the book that Albus gave to me in his will?" The boys nodded. "Well in the book, there's one called the Deathly Hollows."

"The Deathly Hollows?" Ginny asked looking up from her game of chess. "The story about the Perceval brothers?"

"Euh...yes." Hermione replied. "It mentions the Elder Wand."

"What's it about?" Harry asked interested. Ron and Ginny stared at him like he was from another planet.

"It's a story mum used to tell us when we were little. Have you never heard of it? Seriously?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"Ron, Harry and I got told muggle fairy tales. Not witch ones." Hermione said gently.

"So... what has this got to do with the whole Elder Wand thing?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to face Harry. "It's about three brothers who try and cheat death."

"Muggle fairy tales?" Ron whispered to Ginny. "Do you know any?" Hermione quickly elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Do they ever manage to?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Only the youngest does. But it's a weird tale, you should read it later. But my point is, each brother gets an item that is 'special' from Death." She air quoted special. "The eldest gets the Elder Wand, the middle brother gets a stone that brings back the dead and the youngest gets an invisibility cloak." Harry frowned.

"I've got an invisibility cloak."

"Probably the owner got the idea from this tale." Hermione said.

"Or maybe the story _is_ real."

"How come Death has an invisibility cloak?" She asked. "Or a stone that brings people back from the dead? It's impossible!"

"Well there was that Philosophers stone." Ron stated. "But that only just prolonged life."

"The Deathly Hollows does exist." Luna said suddenly looking up from her book. "There was this group that Dad belonged to. The necklace he gave to me was worn to show people that you believed in them and it was a way to find other seekers."

"So you-know-who might be a seeker?" Ron asked.

"It looks like it if he's bent on looking for this Elder Wand." Harry answered. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "We're supposed to be looking for Horcruxes not go on some wild goose chase."

"The Diary, something from Ravenclaw, something from Hufflepuff, the ring, the locket, the snake and maybe Harry." Hermione listed. "The diary and the ring are destroyed so that leaves us with...five."

"Why Harry?" Neville asked.

"It's only a theory, but...it might be why Harry can see sometimes into Volde-"

"Don't you dare!" Ron shouted loudly making Luna jump slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok, it might explain why Harry is able to see visions from the Dark Lord."

"That's comforting." Harry said sarcastically.

"Who do you think R.A.B is?" Ginny enquired gently as she got up and sat beside Harry. No one could answer. "Let's see the locket again." Harry did as he was asked and held it entwined through his fingers, dangling it at an angle so that the fire caught its light.

Harry stared at the locket and felt a sharp pang in his chest as he remembered the night he got it, the face of Dumbledore as he drank the potion sending him into a living nightmare, he remembered what happened soon after, Snape's betrayal, Dumbledore's death...flashbacks from the scene went through his mind like an old film. The feelings from that night surged through him like a drug. He tossed the locket by the fire and got up. "I'm going to bed." Leaving the others stunned. Ginny glanced towards the door and the others.

"Go to him." Hermione advised. Ginny nodded muttering her thanks and ran upstairs. Hermione picked up the locket and passed it to Ron.

"So what did we talk about tonight?" Luna asked.

"Let's see...Hermione's expecting a baby, You-Know-Who is on a treasure quest trying to find the Elder Wand which we learnt is based on a fairy tale about three brothers who try to cheat death, and we've gotten nowhere with the Horcruxes and...No I think that's it." Ron said with a sigh.

"Luna, what was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows?" Neville asked. Luna bit her bottom lip.

"It was a triangle, with a circle in the centre of the triangle and a line passing through the middle of the triangle and the circle." Luna said eventually.

"What do you think it stood for?" Ron asked intrigued by it. Hermione frowned slightly she had felt sure she had seen the symbol before. _But where? _

"I dunno but dad had a large book about it all. It's back...home." The word 'home' sent chills of discomfort throughout them, how long would it be before they'd be able to return home without worry and problems.

A sharp gasp from the doorway made them jump. They turned and saw Kreacher who was staring with his great big eyes at the locket in Ron's hand. "Thief! Vermin! Traitor!" Kreacher hurled insults at Ron before charging at him.

"Kreacher stop!" Hermione cried out. The elf kicked Ron's shins making him yell in pain but he didn't release the necklace.

"Thief! Stealing Master's necklace! Bandit! Crook! I'll have you! Stealing from my Master's house! The Black's home! My mistresses' home! Thief!" Kreacher shouted biting at Ron's ankle.

"Ron pass it!" Neville shouted. Ron threw it towards Neville who luckily caught it. The house elf let out a large wail and charged at Neville who passed it back to Ron and so on. Kreacher sunk to the ground and let out another harsh wail banging his head against the floor.

"I'm sorry mistress! Forgive me! These thieves have stolen Master Regulus pendant!" Hermione's eyes gleamed with understanding.

"Kreacher you will stop now!" She said in a commanding a voice, like a mother scolding a child.

"She's getting ready to be a mum I see." Ron whispered to Neville.

"Who is R.A.B?" She asked.

Kreacher looked up at her with a slight daze. "It's Master's initials." He replied. "It's my Master's initials." Hermione nodded encouraging the elf to continue. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

* * *

**_Don't forget to review at the end! Thank you for all your support! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_hope you enjoy chapter 11, I don't own anything except the plot and the people in the Resistance Happy Holidays everyone!_**

Thank you again for your support! Title means "the search is on"

* * *

Chapter 11

inquisitio est

Hermione stared with disbelief. "Sirius's brother?" The house elf nodded. She turned to Neville. "Go get Harry." She gestured towards a small stool. "Please sit down." The house elf stared at her.

"You stole my Masters necklace!" He snarled. The young adults sighed and rolled their eyes.

"How far does it date?" Luna asked with a distant smile. The house elf, who had been in mid rant stopped and looked at her, anger shining in his eyes.

"It goes back to the beginning to the creation of the Blacks. Master Regulus got it when he entered the Dark Lord's group. His mother was very proud, she was so happy and I Kreacher was even given the honour to be of service." The house elf's eyes widened and grabbed the nearest thing, which was the pillow, clutching it tightly he tried to stuff the fabric in his mouth.

"Kreacher!" Everyone turned to the door to see Harry in the doorway, dressed in a pair of blue and white striped pyjamas. The house elf stopped and stared at Harry, a mixture of disgust and fear shone in his big black eyes.

"You stole my mistresses' necklace!" Kreacher wailed.

"I didn't. I found it with Dumbledore." Kreacher stopped his wail and stared up at Harry. "In the cave? The one that needs blood to enter?" Kreacher didn't move for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I had gone with the Dark Lord...Master told me it was an honour to serve him." Ron snorted at this. "Then Master found out about him, told me what he did to himself. He wanted to stop him. He made me take him to the cave. He drank the potion and hid the real thing...made me go back. H-He died by those creatures..." Kreacher broke off wailing.

"Did anyone understand that?" Ron whispered.

"Well, Kreacher and Regulus kinda helped you-know-who, found out his little secret, left the Death Eaters, went to the cave in a bid to stop him only to be killed by the creatures that lurked there, Kreacher survived." Neville explained.

"What happened to the real one?" Harry asked ignoring his friends. Kreacher swallowed hard.

"I dunno, I went to look for it and it had gone." Kreacher said. Then he froze. "That grubby man...the thief..."

"Mundungus?" Harry asked. Kreacher nodded. Harry went silent, Hermione was afraid he'd have an angry burst. "Find him then." He said. Kreacher stared up at him curiously. Harry stared at Neville. "Pass me the necklace." Neville tossed it to Harry. "In exchange for this find Mundungus, bring him here and we can restore Regulus and he'll be remembered in a good light." Holding out the necklace, the old house elf stared as it dangled in midair.

"Master's necklace?"

"Yes, you deserve it." Hermione said softly. Kreacher reached out and took the necklace, he glared towards the teenagers encase they'd take it off him. With a _crack_ he vanished, a puff of smoke remained where he had stood.

"This is good Harry." Luna said suddenly. "We've found the first Horcrux."

"Technically it's the third one, you know with the diary and the ring." Neville said gently reaching for her hand.

Ginny's head appeared by the door. "Harry?" She smiled slightly to the others. "It's getting late." Hermione glanced quickly to Harry, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Night everyone."

"We should all go to bed." Harry agreed, slowly getting up they turned out the lights and left the fire to burn out. Neville led Luna to their room, Ginny waited for Harry before going into their room, Ron gave Hermione a small lingering glance before going into his own room leaving Hermione to enter her own.

Hermione changed into her summer nightgown and laid down on her bed, she stroked her womb gently; Draco and her unborn child's image sprang into her mind. Deducing from her last night with Draco she gathered when her child would be born, sometime in March the following year.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird__...__and if that mockingbird won't sing...Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring__...and if that diamond ring turns brass..._" Hermione's voice broke off; her thoughts now were mainly on Draco. She was now expecting his child and she had no idea when she'd see him again. _No._ She wouldn't think like that, she couldn't think like that, for the sake of the baby.

"I found this piano in the attic." Luna said smiling. "Music might be good for the baby." Hermione smiled gratefully at this.

"What are you going to do when the baby is born?" Ginny asked, it had been a week since Hermione had told them about the pregnancy. They more or less accepted it; today they were wandering around the house, searching for anything for the baby so far they had found an old quilt that used to belong to Sirius, a silver rattle and a christening gown.

"Put him into hiding." Hermione replied as they headed up the attic. "I'll give him to the Order..." She trailed off.

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?" Ginny asked her eyes gazing on Hermione's stomach. Hermione smiled.

"I just know." She replied, as they approached the attic, there was a small window by the stairs. "Remus?" She turned to the girls. "It's professor Lupin!" The girls clamored round and saw their old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher hurry towards the building.

"Harry!" Ginny muttered, she hurried back down, Hermione and Luna following her, "Harry!" Ginny called out.

A whoosh of a draft told them that Remus had entered the building. "Professor Lupin!" Luna cried out, they clamored round him like a child waiting for presents. Remus didn't look like the man at the wedding, at the wedding he looked cheerful, now he looked almost ill, he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked exhausted but he managed a smile for the young adults.

"How is everyone? Mum is she ok?" It was strange to think that they had seen him only a month ago now as August was slowly drawing to an end they hadn't realized how desperate for news they were, they had managed to sneak a Daily Prophet but recently it was getting hard to do. They led Remus into the large library where they offered him a chair and some firewhiskey which he accepted gratefully.

They waited till he was sat down before he gave them news. "Your family is safe, we wanted to come and see you but we're being watched." Remus said with a sigh. "I have another bomb to drop on you all. You might want to sit down for this." He looked up at them with sadness. "Moody is dead." They stared at him with shock. "He was helping Bill and I keep those Death Eaters from following you."

"Dad didn't say it in his Patronus..." Ginny whispered.

"He didn't want to worry you, he, we all had other things that happened soon after." He took a gulp of his drink and winced slightly. "We had to immediately go into hiding, they found us, Molly took Fleur and Tonks someplace somehow we got separated. It wasn't till a few days ago that we regrouped."

Ron filled Remus's glass, he nodded appreciating the gesture. "B-but everyone is ok?" He asked. Remus nodded giving the boy a weary smile.

"Yes. Tonks is pregnant."

"Everyone seems to be getting pregnant these days." Neville whispered. Remus frowned and looked to everyone.

"Excuse me?" They glanced towards Hermione; she twisted the ring around her finger. Remus caught the way her shirt seemed to strain over her stomach. "Hermione?" She nodded biting her lip. Remus finished his second glass of firewhiskey quickly.

"Draco's the father." Ron said. "We found out a week ago." Remus blinked.

"A-and Harry's still letting you come?" Remus asked finding his voice.

"Once the baby is born it'll be going into hiding." Harry said entering the library. "Sorry, I was cutting my hair." His once messy black hair seemed odd; it had been cut at odd angles making him look slightly daft. He stared at Remus, something about his ex-DDA teacher bothered him that afternoon, something wasn't right, he seemed too edgy, too...agitated, he had been drinking the firewhiskey like water, something he hadn't seen him do since the day after Sirius died.

"Tonks is pregnant." He repeated. Harry glanced at the others.

"Congratulations then." Harry replied.

"I-I can't be a father." Remus whispered. "I've left her." He looked up at Harry with uncertainty. "I-I thought I could join you, help you with whatever it is your doing."

"What?" Ron asked. "You just left?"

"What about Tonks? You love her right?" Ginny asked.

Remus could see he'd have problems. "I'm an outcast as it is. Now she's having my baby, I mean I'm a werewolf...w-what can I offer her? Her parents already disapprove of our marriage."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She's pregnant, she's having Malfoy's child. Do you know how strange and odd that sounds? She's only 17!" Harry pointed to Hermione who blinked with surprise. "Yet we're standing by her!"

Remus swallowed hard. "Now Harry."

"Don't! When I was being hunted down, my parents didn't abandon me! In fact my parents gave their life to protect me!"

"I want to help you! Like what Sirius used to do."

"Sir, Sirius just gave us advice." Ron tried to say.

"If you want to help then I suggest you go back to your wife and protect her." Harry said coldly. Remus stared at Harry with an odd look in his eyes.

"I am protecting her!"

"By running away? That's the cowards' way!" Harry shouted. He stood up quickly knocking over his own glass.

"I am no coward!" Remus hissed angrily.

"My dad knew I was the one Voldemort wanted yet he didn't abandon me, he stayed and died protecting me and my mum!" Remus went from pale to red.

"I can see you've got everything under control, but what will you do when they find this place?" Remus demanded and before anyone could reply he Disapparated with a small 'crack'.

The room was silent for a moment. "You shouldn't have said that." Hermione said gently. Harry didn't move from his spot, he kept on staring where Remus had vanished, true he shouldn't have said those words but he had left his wife so he could relive the glory days when his father and Sirius were alive. _But they're dead now. He has to learn to grow up._

Several days passed since Remus's visit and a few things had changed, the men that used to hang outside the house had gone, the weather was slowly changing into autumn weather telling the young adults that September was coming. They felt sad when they watched on the clock in the kitchen as it struck eleven. "There goes the train." Ron muttered. Harry let out a harsh sigh, he hated the fact that this year he wouldn't be attending Hogwarts, it reminded them all of the fact that Dumbledore was dead.

"Where's Neville?" Luna asked suddenly raising her head from the table. Ron looked at Harry who looked at Hermione who then looked at Ginny.

"Oh yea' he borrowed the invisibility cloak, he's looking for a Daily Prophet." Ginny said. "I was bored of not getting any news."

"Where is he going to get a Daily Prophet? They don't fall out of the sky." Ron replied. Ginny looked towards the ground. "Oh please tell me Neville's not gone into Diagon Alley!"

"What?" Luna demanded looking hurt at Ginny. "He'll get caught for sure!"

"We should go and look for him." Hermione said. "I'll get our cloaks."

"Are you all raving mad? We've not got the invisibility cloak for starters and we're on the run from the ministry, if we turn up at Diagon Alley they'll attack us on sight." Ron shouted.

"Neville will be alright." Harry said calmly.

"Oh come on Harry, it's Neville." Ron said in an exasperated sigh, he ignored the gestures Harry was making and continued. "Poor lad..."

"Why would I be a poor lad?" Came a voice from behind. Ron whipped round blushing red with embarrassment.

"Neville!" Luna exclaimed leaping up, knocking her chair back as she ran into his arms. Neville stood in the doorway with the invisibility cloak in his arms. Putting it by the table he revealed the Daily Prophet. He passed it to Harry before kissing Luna on the cheek.

"It's not good." He said.

Harry stared at the headline. "_**New law passed: Mudbloods don't possess magic.**_" He looked up at Hermione who had gone white. "_Ministry of Magic has passed the latest law saying muggle-borns or Mudbloods don't posses magic, in fact they have __**stolen**__ it. According to Dolores Umbridge, the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic, "For a while now these so called 'witches' and 'wizards' have lived among us acting like our equals. This is not true; they are thieves, vagrants, scum. They have stolen wands from wand makers and killed other wizard and witches to gain them. With the latest law our Ministry has brought out, any doubt cast on a witch or wizard's heritage will be submitted to a serious questioning. Furthermore they must present a family tree or have a family member present during the investigation." Last night the Ministry sent out a squad to bring to the Ministry of Magic for questioning. This is of course to catch the Ministry's most wanted..._" Harry looked up at them.

"Hermione?" Ron called out gently. "It's just a way to get us out of hiding. You're the smartest witch we've ever met and you can just say you're related to my Uncle Bill."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "It's alright. Who are the Ministry's unwanted?"

Harry flicked through a few pages. "Ministry's Most Wanted still at large: **No. 1**- Harry Potter, for crimes against the Ministry. **No. 2**- Hermione Granger, wanted for being a rogue Mudblood and crimes against the Ministry. **No. 3**- Ronald Weasley, wanted for questioning over the death of Auror Alstor Moody and crimes against the Ministry. **No. 4**- Luna Lovegood, crimes over attacking wizards in Diagon Alley. **No. 5**- Neville Longbottom, for helping Harry Potter in escaping the Ministry. **No. 6**- Christopher Walters for murdering several wizards and witches in Liverpool. **No- 7** Ginny Weasley, for stunning Aurors and conspiring with Harry Potter to take down the Ministry, **No- 8** Cassandra Cantus, for helping Christopher Walters with murdering several wizards and wizards in Liverpool, **No-9**..." Harry looked up at Hermione.

"What?" She asked. "Who's number 9?"

"I can't believe the crimes they've thrown on us; I'm wanted for questioning and crimes that I apparently committed against the Ministry." Ron muttered letting out a hard sigh, Hermione patted his head.

"I'm a rogue Mudblood and pregnant, can't beat that." They shared a small grin. Hermione looked up to Harry, emotions crossed over his face, a mixture of fear and something she couldn't define. "Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat. "**No-9** is Draco Malfoy, wanted for passing on information to the enemies of the Ministry and for attempted murder of Lucius Malfoy." Everyone looked towards Hermione, she started taking deep breaths and backed away reaching for something to lean on. Her legs felt weak, all she could think of was that he was free from his prison.

"Hermione be careful!" Hermione blinked and suddenly lost her balance; she had caught her ankle against the rug and was heading for a fall. She winced when she felt the fall vibrated round her back area. Ginny hurried up to her. "Are you ok? The baby?" Hermione blinked hard not hearing Ginny.

"Hermione?" Neville called out. They all rushed to Hermione, she looked like she was in a daze, slowly her hand moved over her stomach, the tiny bulge hidden behind one of Harry's jumpers.

"It moved." Hermione said finally. She blinked again and stared at them. "The baby moved!" The young adults looked towards each other, amazed and bewildered. She gasped with excitement. "I was feeling something weird when you said Draco's name...then I fell when I realised what that thing was..." She rolled the blue jumper back revealing the tiny bulge.

"I'm not touching it, not just yet." Luna said her eyes wide. "I don't want to mess its aura just yet." Neville gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. Ron poked it slightly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked grinning. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Well? I'm this baby's uncle."

"You are all this baby's uncles and aunties." She giggled. Harry touched her stomach and smiled to his best friend.

"It's been a while since you've giggled." Hermione swallowed hard, so much had happened in the last few minutes, the man she loved was somewhere in England and not in that prison that used to be his home, the baby had moved for the first time, but a creeping fear nagged deep inside her. _Will I see Draco again?_

"Oh yea' who's number 10?" Ginny asked turning her head to the abandoned newspaper that lay by the dinner table. "Harry did you see who it was?" Harry got up and grabbed the newspaper and stared at the list again.

"**No. 10-** Dean Thomas. A rogue Mudblood who helped attempted murderer Draco Malfoy in the crimes he committed to Lucius Malfoy." They suddenly felt like a small weight had gone off their shoulders. They hadn't realized how worried they had been and now to hear they were alive and hopefully somewhere safe. "_The Most Wanted are highly dangerous to the wizarding world and the public are permitted to stun them on sight._"

"I can't believe this, we're the heroes we're not the bad guys." Neville muttered. "Anything else in there that's worth knowing?" Harry flicked through several papers. His face hardened and he passed the paper to Neville. The brown haired teen took the paper and saw the headline that made Harry tense up. "_**Severus Snape becomes Headmaster to Hogwarts School. **__Later last night, Ministry of Magic appointed Severus Snape, former potions and Defence against the Dark Arts to Hogwarts; parents approved this change as they believe that Mr Snape shall bring the discipline that the school has been recently lacked. Could this actually be a ruse to smoke out the Ministry's Most Wanted, Harry Potter and his associates?_"

"I don't bloody believe this!" Ron said angrily. Luna bit her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"It's quite clever if you think about it all." When her friends stared at her confused she continued. "Seeing as no one knows where you might be, they're telling Harry that his friends are in danger and to save them he'll have to come out, another theory is that they think you might go to Hogwarts and they've given away their plan in hopes to scare you."

They nodded in agreement and helped Hermione up of the floor. A sudden 'crack' noise was heard on the table and when they looked they saw somebody they didn't expect to see, Dobby along with Kreacher who was pinning Mundungus's head against the table. "Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you sir!"

* * *

_ **And in the next chapter we return to Draco and the Resistance :) don't forget to review at the end!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for my lateness, I really am so much shit has happened this past year, my computer died on my last year and the 4 chapters I had written were gone into the wind, so I had to remember more or less what I had written...anyway big thanks to my reviewers, you've been great and a huge thank you to everybody who had been reading this and who haven't given up on me.

I don't own anything, I really wish I did. Well it seems we're now following Draco this time...

Chapter 12

_(I miss her)_

** Ego requiro suus**

Timeline: Middle of August to 1st September

* * *

Draco and Dean quickly learned the routine at the Resistance's HQ. In the morning they took small lessons by Ruby in a small room about quick 1st aid healing spells, Ruby was a twenty one half blood from Scotland, she had soft brown hair and gentle hazel eyes that showed of her kind personality, she taught them how, with a quick flick of their wand they'd be able to stop a small cut from bleeding. "Now there are boundaries." She told them. "The healing spells come at a cost; they use up a bit of your energy to complete the spell. It's like if I heal a long gash on my arm, I'll feel slightly weak afterwards."

"What if we suffer a really bad hit to the chest?" Dean asked intrigued by it all. Ruby replied telling him that if he healed the wound then there was a fair chance that he'd faint. "Why though? I mean with your arm you feel weak but to your chest you faint..."

"Well if you've taken a bad hit to the chest then, the spell would heal any interior bleeding as well as exterior. It'd use your energy to make sure you healed yourself properly, it really depends on the damage of the wound." She explained. The two teens would then learn defence spells from Travis and Charles, Charles was a muggle-born while Travis was a pureblood, Travis was from America while Charles came from London. At first Dean thought that Charles was the pureblood and Travis the muggle-born. Charles had messy blond hair and hazel eyes, Travis had jet black hair with grey eyes, they both had a well-toned physic that showed that they worked out.

"Nah, I changed my name to Travis when I came here." Travis said with his heavy Boston accent. "Originally I was called Richard."

They taught the boys from basic defence spells that they had already learnt at Hogwarts to more complex ones, like using massive shields to send the enemy flying backwards or how to use defence spells with just a flick of their wrist and not by shouting out the spell. Dean showed he was a natural at defence spells. "Well I was in the DA for a year." He said after successfully performing Finate Duni around Travis.

"The DA?" Charles asked, he pointed towards Travis. "Deletnus." He nodded to Draco; they had been training for nearly an hour.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Travis started floating upwards led by Draco's wand. "Yea' its short for Dumbledore's Army, it was during fifth year."

"Deletnus!" Dean shouted. "Yea' but as I recall you weren't in it, you were one of the bad guys then." Travis rolled from the ground rubbing his head gently.

"Oh, was that time when the toad was trying to take over?" Charles asked as he looked towards Travis. "Didn't you send her a jinx or something in a letter?"

Travis chuckled and got up. "Itching powder with a boil jinx."

"That was you?" Draco asked chuckling. Travis nodded happily. "She didn't go out for a week!" The boys howled in laughter, till Travis took the opportunity to disarm Draco and Charles. "I win again." He said grinning.

Cassandra was a different matter compared to the others; she taught them how to correctly use charms and hexes, she taught them house to use the spells without saying a word. "Don't wait for me to attack, Death Eaters won't." She said as she dodged Dean's attack. "Don't hold back either."

She was strict and sometimes hard on them, especially when they spared. Dean wasn't as good at Charms as Draco was, whenever Cassandra duelled Draco it would go on for maybe an hour or more, with Dean the duel would last a mere ten minutes. "How can you last for an hour and I can only make her come out in pimples." Dean complained as they took a small pause.

"I can understand her movements; she tries to mirror her opponents. So I go left then right and cast my spell just before I move again." Draco explained as he ran a hand through his long blond hair.

However the next time Draco duelled Cassandra something struck inside him, he didn't know what caused it, he couldn't explain it, maybe it was the way she moved, or maybe it was the way determination shone in her eyes but as he tried to jinx her, a small voice nagged in the back of his head, _don't underestimate her. _Draco managed to dodge the hex just in time, the voice sounded so close yet so distant. _She'll try to mirror your attacks._ He could feel cold sweat run down his back and as he raised his wand again, _wait! Not yet!_ Draco paused but began to think of a spell. _Wait!_ His skin tingled as he felt something move on his wand. He could see Cassandra raise her wand, again he raised his wand. _Wait not yet! _He wanted to yell back to the voice. A burst of red light erupted from Cassandra's wand and transfixed he watched it approach him. _Stupefy her!_ Draco followed the order and to amazement the spell missed him by an inch.

Cassandra was shot back against the wall; she stayed in shock staring at the blond haired boy ignoring the small feeling inside her. Draco too looked transfixed but mainly at his wand, that voice had sounded so close and so familiar. _I'm right again._ Draco felt his heart swoon up and down; closing his eyes he tried to imagine her. _No. Not now._ Why could he hear her voice like she was guiding him? He walked over to Cassandra and helped her up. "That was fun." He muttered before leaving the room. Cassandra could only stare after him.

They took attack lessons from Joe and Teri, who would always push them. The boys were excellent students, every day they'd learn a new strategy of attack. Normally Milo, a halfblooded wizard, would be with them but he was still away on business for Christopher and wasn't expected to return any time soon. Joe was a twenty year old half-blood from Ireland he was very laid back and was very friendly with the others, he had dark hair and a pair of jade green eyes that seemed to gleam with mischief, Teri on the other hand was a pureblood, she was twenty two years old and from London, she didn't talk to anyone except for Christopher and maybe Ian but it wasn't till Ian told them that Teri was his half-sister, she had icy blue eyes and long brown hair that was always tied up.

"Attack it! Attack it!" Teri ordered sending out punch bags that hovered above the ground towards the boys. Joe watched through one eye, he enjoyed the fact that they showed they were capable of defending and attacking by themselves, the boys would even surprise them by performing spells that normally wouldn't have been taught at school, they'd even go as far as pairing up and taking the older witch and wizard down.

Christopher taught them how to use a muggle gun, Draco couldn't get to grips on switching the safety on and off, Dean could use it fairly well but a few times he shot Draco in the arm, nothing serious, a quick healing spell and a day off from 'schooling' and he was right as rain. "You've got to focus on the object, in this case the apple, look at it with both your eyes open, now close your left eye; has the object moved?"

"No." Dean said.

"Yep." Said Draco.

"So now open your left eye and now close your right one. Has it moved?"

"Yep."

"No."

Christopher made sure they didn't learn too fast yet not too slow, by the end of each session despite hitting the lights and the furniture the two boys felt like they had learned something. They only used handguns; Christopher said that handguns would only be needed as an emergency if the wand had been taken.

And without warning September had finally arrived. Draco had been counting down the days, he was hoping that Dean and him would go with the Order, find the others and be on their merry way. But fate had other plans.

Ian turned round his chair and leaned over the balcony to face the members of the Resistance, they were all crashed out on the large sofa in the main room. "Turn on the screen!" Joe reached for the remote and flicked the screen on. Dean expected it to be a large television instead it turned out to be an intercom.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A male Irish voice demanded loudly. "Hello Christopher?" Teri shook her head violently to Christopher.

Ian pressed a few buttons and a dark long haired man appeared on screen, he had piercing green eyes with a scar running down one cheek. His serious expression gave an intimidating air; he wore a dark robe with the Irish badge on the collar. "Welcome back Alec." Ian said cheerfully. Teri had snuck behind the couch. "What's new in Irleand?"

"You wanted to meet, so here we are." Alec said. Draco glanced towards Christopher.

"Yes, I need help, England needs help. The Dark Lord is once again upon us and we need more men, I have contacts but they won't get here for quite a while." Alec raised an eyebrow. Christopher took a deep breath. "We helped you sixteen years ago."

"So I'm in your debt?"

"Travis?" Dean whispered, Travis turned. "Who's that guy?" Travis grinned.

"Alec, the Chief of witches and wizards in Ireland. Sort of like our Minister of Ministry. Well Alec and Christopher were good mates, they went to Hogwart together, they more or less became brothers."

"So what happened?"

"Christopher and Alec fought side by side when the Dark Lord was doing his reign of terror all those sixteen years ago. And when Harry Potter defeated him, Alec was offered the role of cheif of Ireland, Chris didn't get anything, not even a medal. It later turned out that Alec had been going round telling people he had done all the hard work, things have never been the same since." Travis glanced back up on the screen.

Alec was frowing. "I have a country to protect."

"We're not asking for _you_ to come or your army, just a few people." Draco said loudly. Christopher shot him a glance.

"Who are you?" Alec said turning his gaze to Draco. "Ah, blond hair, grey eyes...arrogant expression. Lucius's son." Draco clenched his fists tightly, "Hiring criminals now Christopher? And I thought you had morals."

"Like you can talk!" They turned round and saw Teri pointing a finger towards the man on the screen.

"This is going to be fun." Charles whispered to Dean and Travis. When Dean looked confused, Charles explained. "They used to go out and it ended badly. He found out she worked for Chris and they've never spoken since."

Teri stood tall wearing a simple pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt. "Some morals you have, your personal assistant is an ex-convict from Azkaban!" Her eyes blazed angrily.

"At least I'm not a spy!" Alec said visibly shaken.

"Heartless!"

"Spy!"

"Selfish!"

"Liar!"

"People!" Christopher shouted glaring towards Teri, "We'll get nowhere acting like children." He turned to Alec. "We'll come to Ireland and negotiate something." Alec frowned and turned his chair round. Teri crossed her arms and turned to the window. After a moment Alec faced them again.

"In less than two days time." Alec said firmly. Draco's face paled slightly. In less than two days it's be the 1st of September! It was the day they had decided to meet up with the Order. Dean and Draco had decided that Draco would go on with the Order and Dean would stay with the Resistance.

"Agreed." Christopher said. He bowed slightly and Ian pressed a button and cut of the communication. Christopher clapped his hands together loudly making the others jump loudly. "Everyone, prepare for a trip to Ireland."

"I'm not going!" Teri hissed. "You can forget that."

"Ditto!" Ian cried out. "I'm the security."

"What about the Order?" Draco asked sounding slightly agitated. Christopher let out a sigh and rubbed his temple gently. "I have to find Hermione!"

"Draco." He took a deep breath. "I know we agreed on that, but I have to meet up with Alec, the Dark Lord's army is mesuring to be over 100, the order, the Resistance and Harry Potter's group doesn't even cover that! We need more men. I'm sorry but the Order is also doing the same, we need a standing chance to defeat this army." Draco stood up.

"Then I quit. I'll go and find Hermione on my own." He left the room in silence. Travis stared at Christopher.

"I'll talk to him." He got up and jogged off. He didn't need to go far, he heard Draco in one of the training rooms punching one of the wooden props they used. Travis leaned against the door. "I thought you had quit."

Draco gave a punch to the wooden props' head. "If I did Hermione wouldn't have been too happy."

Travis raised an eyebrow amused at how this 'Hermione' girl managed to control Draco even without being in the same room. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Draco kept on punching the prop. He stopped suddenly panting for breath. "She's with Potter and Weasley searching for Horcruxes…she's risking her life and if she found out that I had run away what kind of man would that make me? What do I say to my children? At a time of great need I ran away like a coward." He panted slightly. "So I'll go with you to Ireland and I'll help you out." He gave the prop a few more punches, Travis leaned against the wall.

"Don't you want to write a letter to the Order? Tell them what's going on?"

"What about Death Eaters intercepting mail?"

Travis grinned "If anyone can get through Cassandra spells then we deserve to get caught." Draco punched the prop a couple more times before nodding. If he could get a note out to the Order, he knew they'd make sure Hermione got the note…at the thought of that he warmed up inside. "I'll get you a pen and paper." Draco turned round.

"Not a quill?"

"Chris has made us more or less fit in with the muggle world. It's good for disguises." Travis said smirking. Draco found this new place was strange; but he found an odd liking to it. After writing his letter for Hermione, he headed straight for rooftops, a slightly difficult task seeing as the roof was in the shape of a dome but once he up on the roof he saw all of Liverpool, the docks, the large tall buildings, the churches and best of all was the glorious sunsets he got to see.

"It won't be long now my love." He whispered as he felt the September wind blow coolly against his cheek.

* * *

^^ hope you enjoyed it


	13. Chapter 13

Once more I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 13

**_(discussions gone wrong)_**

**Sermo absentis nefas**

"So how are we getting there?" Draco asked as he saw Charles bring out different bags. Teri tossed a large duffel coat at him. They were all in the Main Room; everyone was bringing in bags, getting ready for their trip to Ireland.

"By brooms, Charles can do a huge invisible spell." Teri replied tossing Dean his coat. "Victoria and Kai are staying here along with Joe, Ian and I." Draco didn't bother asking why, ever since it had been announced they were heading to Ireland Teri had been in a foul mood. "Hopefully you'll be back by the weekend."

"Weekend? Nah I'll be staying there until Monday." Travis said upon entering the main room, he was already kitted out for the long flight. "A weekend of bliss, beer, women, magic…"

"You're there on business." Ruby said following him into the room. "We all are." She looked towards Teri. "There's a small herbal kit under my bed if you need anything." Teri nodded.

"What do think will happen?" Dean asked slipping on a red scarf round his neck. "I mean who do you think my come with us?"

"I'm banking on Fiona." Travis said picking up his bag and checking its contents. "If we get her then we get the ambassadors and if we get them we'll get a few guards."

"Alec will make sure she stays hidden." Teri replied crossing her arms over her beige jumper.

"No he won't." Travis replied. "She likes you; she'll think you're coming." Teri forced herself to suppress a smile; Fiona was like her little sister and she was sad that she wouldn't be able to hurt her. "Not to mention I'll be going." Teri chucked a pillow at him.

"Who's Fiona?" Dean asked.

"Fiona is Alec's younger sister. He's got three sisters but Fiona's his favourite. She's got this ability where she can more or less foretell an event before it happens; she helps Alec when it comes to strategies. This is why we're going to try and get her to join us." Charles said bringing in now several battered up brooms.

"And try out their beer!" Travis said chuckling only to receive another pillow from Teri.

It wasn't long before they were all ready and by the exit that lead to the roof top, their wands were tucked safely in a pouch that was strapped to their chest, Victoria had given them each a small snack to eat on the journey. Christopher kissed Victoria hard when he was about to leave. "Take care of Kai and make sure you're safe."

"Come back safe." She whispered stroking his face. He gave her a nod and left. Following him was Draco. "I'll try and find out where she is." She said softly. He gave her a small smile and quickly left. A soon as they were all out in the open air on their brooms Cassandra along with Christopher casted a spell that could camouflage them all. They flew in an odd shaped circle shape; the cool air whipped their faces, making the voyage barely bearable.

Dean hovered near Charles, he had created a small flame ball that was keeping him warm, Draco and Travis were showing off on their brooms and Cassandra was chatting to Christopher and Ruby. "How did he meet Victoria?" Dean asked. Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a bit complicated." He replied. "Victoria and I were at Hogwarts together, she had just finished when you had started…well before you were there, and Christopher was the professor who taught about muggle things…it was love at first sight for them but the problem was the age difference and the fact that Christopher was her teacher."

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Did they get caught?" Charles chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope but because there were rumours already going round, he just suddenly left. No one knew when or where but Victoria was devastated, she didn't talk to anyone…years went by and we graduated etc…" Charles let out a deep breath. "A few years later at the Ministry, I bumped into him, he had been doing something in Romania and was about to tell Fudge all about it. I invited him for drinks, and we got talking, after meeting up with Travis and Chris for several weeks, he told us why he had left when he had done."

"What had happened?" Draco asked suddenly listening to the story.

"He had gathered information about you-know-who. Chris had done his research and was making well sure that these 'loop holes' as he called them were covered." Charles replied. "Looks like he didn't cover them all." They let out a bitter chuckle. "Well soon after we joined the Resistance."

"Where was Victoria during this time?" Dean asked.

"Travelling, trying to find herself; hoping for closure I suppose. After eight years she still loved him. Well when we joined the Resistance guess who turned up out of the blue? Victoria, I bumped into her when I was doing an errand for Chris…This was about a couple of years ago…well it turned out that she was following me! She knew that I was working for Chris and followed me to lead her to him."

"Let me guess, they were still madly in love with each other and got married the same day?" Dean teased.

The group of boys chuckled at this. "More or less…she saw him and burst into tears, telling him that she loved him, she had done from the moment she saw him, he told her the same, by the end of the week they were married."

Draco pondered on that thought, it had been four months since he had last seen Hermione, yet he could remember every small detail about her, the way she tied her hair back when she was revising, when she slept next to him, a small lock would slid down on her face, he loved pushing it back, when he told her he loved her when she recovered from the flu. The sharp pang hit him hard, he missed her so much and it took every ounce of control he had to not turn his broom around and find her. _Does she still think of me? Does she even miss me?_ The thought of her not missing him made him feel ill, doubts entered his mind, _W__hat if Weasley has gotten close to her, like too close? I mean I didn't end things well; I gave her the ring, kissed her then knocked her out…but that was for her safety… _

"Draco?" Dean asked gingerly tapping him on his shoulder. Draco turned to look at him. "We're arriving, we've been asked to put on our cloaks." Draco took the cloak that was tied round his waist and slipped it on, the magic fireballs vanished and as they slowly descended Draco saw a large palace shaped building with a large bridge that rested on the top of a cliff. It had large windows that seemed to look like the ones that were in Hogwarts. As they approached the building they could see the Irish flag waving in the wind, there were a couple of dark cloaked people that were on brooms hovering on the bridge, while around the palace it seemed there were small towers were other cloaked people were, watching them as they landed.

"That cheap scum!" Travis hissed. "He's sending out his prison guards to get us." He swore under his breath. Draco glanced towards Christopher; he looked so tense his grip on his broom was making his knuckles turn a grey shade of white. "Don't say anything! Don't do anything, just remain like shadows!" Travis warned them as they were landing.

"Lord Alec sent us to escort you to your chambers, he will join you shortly." One of the guards barked, there were altogether six guards, all wearing black long cloaks with their wands in their hands ready to strike. The one that had spoken seemed like the leader of the group, he wore an eye patch over his left eye and had a black beard that made the man look wilder than he probably seemed. "Follow us." Christopher nodded to his group.

"So you've brought a Mudblood." One guard hissed, quick as a flash Charles had pressed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Why don't you let the boy try and attack me, it'd give us reason to lock him up just like he should be!"

"Well then why should we give you a reason to put us all in prison?" Christopher asked calmly. The guard gave him an ugly look.

"This way." The man with the eye patch commanded. Draco kept his head down as they handed their brooms to what seemed to be a servant. "Ryan!" The man with the eye patch shouted to the poor lad, he looked up startled. "Go to the kitchen and get them to make some food for our guests. If there are any scraps then that'll do! Then go and clean up the brooms, then you can see your sister." The men behind the chief laughed cruelly at the boy. "Ryan has a debt to pay." He said turning to the Christopher. "His sister is a courtesan." Dean wanted to hit this man, he was insolent and uncouth, sensing his friend's anger, Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. They were prodded and poked all the way from the bridge all the way through the stony corridor, the hard steps they climbed, until they reached a large corridor. "Your rooms are down there." The man barked.

"Thank you for your kind service." Travis said mockingly. "We shall leave you a tip on the way out." The guards growled at Travis, desperate to attack like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Thank you, we shall be fine now." Christopher said evenly.

"You have to enter your rooms, can't have a bunch of misfits wander about the palace." A guard said angrily.

"Very well then, Cassandra and Ruby shall share a room, Charles and Dean, I shall be on my own and the other two shall share." He said carefully not to mention Draco's name, he was afraid of the outburst it'd cause. Draco followed Travis into their room, it wasn't luxurious or stylish, inside were a pair of simple single beds, a fireplace, a portrait of the patron of Ireland, a large carpet that looked worn out, a small basin for them to wash next to it a small pot and a window showing the vast sea.

"Very smart." Travis said trying hard not to laugh. "Alec knows how to entertain his guests." Draco threw himself on one of the beds. "We won't see Alec till tonight, right when we'll be tired and worn out."

"What do they have against muggleborns?" Draco asked staring at the empty ceiling.

"The guards are all half blood, the higher hierarchy is pureblood, and well what could be lower than the guards?" Travis splashed some water on his face. "This is how Alec likes to run his court. He even boasts that he could defeat you-know-who…but seriously…" He spoke a little louder his eyes fixed on the portrait. "We all know that Harry Potter, the halfblooded knight will defeat him! It's been preordained!"

Draco leaned upwards. "Knight? Potter?" Travis smirked and tossed to him a newspaper. It wasn't the Daily Prophet, it was another wizarding one called Look to the Sky. On the headline were pictures of Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna, the headline read: _**The Nations Saviours!**_ He glanced up at Travis. "What does this all mean?"

"It's a code. All of it. Brilliant right?" Travis said grinning wildly. "Harry's signal will come from the sky."

"When?" Draco demanded his tone suddenly very serious. Travis rubbed the back of his head.

"No one knows, his signal shall shine in the starry sky to signal the dark Lords demise." Travis said closing his eyes. "It sounds stupid I know but it's been predicted."

"When do you think it might happen?" Draco asked.

"Do you really want to torture me?" Travis asked. Draco stared at him confused. "You've never heard of it? The prophecy? Neither one can live while the other survives?"

"Briefly. My old Division's teacher made that up."

"None of it's a joke." Travis sat on the edge of his bed. "And it wasn't Trelawney that came up with it. 60 years ago when You-Know-Who was born, on the day of his birth, there was another prophecy, the original shall we say." Travis took a deep breath. "It was done by none other than Fiona's grandmother, rumour has it that at the moment You-Know-Who came into the world she leapt up from her chair stared at the sky and hissed: The child born out of love and pain shall bring a destruction to the world that no one has ever seen, his equal is none other than a boy of seventeen, and his signal shall shine in the starry sky to signal the dark Lords demise."

"So that's why people will look into the sky…and more now than ever, anyone who knows Potter knows that he reached the age of seventeen." Draco said slowly. Travis nodded.

"That's another reason why Christopher is trying to recruit more people more than ever, because if we know anything then the Dark Lord he'll be assembling an army. That's what the Order will be doing; we'll be joining them in battle."

The days went on, they woke up hoping to gain an audience with Alec, but each time they came close it ended in failure, Alec always made up excuses, too many petitions to sign, a meeting with the prince of Monaco…but the reality of the matter was that Alec was doing this on purpose, he wanted to rile Christopher and make him act rashly, however Christopher was used to his game and refused to take the bait.

Dean was walking along the gardens one day, he was bored out of his mind and having being forced to attend Sunday mass made him want to go for a stroll to clear his head. And due to them packing for only a weekend his clothes were beginning to smell slightly. Dean felt like the longer they stayed the longer it seemed like they were prisoners. He found himself walking towards a small fountain before he realised that he had wandered into one of the gardens, it was beautiful, rows and rows of flowers that seemed to have an everlasting life. "Hello?" He looked up and to his surprise saw a tall woman. She smiled to him. "Can I help you?"

Dean found himself tongue-tied, the woman seemed to have a captivating beauty, she had long dark red hair that fell down her back she had green eyes that gleamed like gems and skin that had a white glow to it. "I'm just walking about."

"You're not around here." He nodded. "You're from the North…right? And you are a muggle-born." He nodded slowly slightly. "You're with Chris's party…I wish I could see him again…Is Terri here?"

"No sorry. Where you friends with them?" The woman nodded. "Yea' we're here on talks but we haven't been able to speak to Alec. Stupid prick he is!" He gave the woman a weak smile. "Sorry, he might be a stupid prick but he's your leader."

"It's quite alright, but I'd rather say he's stubborn on his stupid pride." She looked at Dean. "Why haven't you been able to speak to Alec, I'm sure that if you brought him your case he'd listen to you."

"No he won't, we've been here for nearly a week and he keeps making excuses not to see us." Dean replied.

"That doesn't sound like him."

"We need his help, my country, England is at war."

"I know…the Dark Lord has returned and only Harry Potter can defeat him or else we shall all be under his control."

"Exactly." Dean replied. "I just don't understand why he won't help us, You-Know-Who won't stop attacking England, he'll come here. I understand if Alec wants to protect his country but how will he manage it if the Dark Lord arrives? If we had some help then maybe we have a better chance at stopping him."

"But only Harry-"

"We know only Harry can defeat him, but right now no one knows where he is, so we've gotta give him hand." Dean smirked. "Harry isn't sitting around doing nothing, Harry's more likely forming a plan, Harry is quiet secretive when it comes to these sort of things but you only find out about the plan when he's halfway through it." The woman gave him a smile then looked as if she was deep in thought.

"If you want Alec's help then you'll have to make a deal with him." She started slowly. "I know this might sound like a long shot but if I can talk to him, do I have your word that if Ireland helps you, you won't invade Ireland afterwards or try and do anything that might harm Ireland or Alec's reputation?" Dean raised an eyebrow slightly confused by the sudden demand. _I really should make this decision with Chris and the others but this might be our only opportunity to get wh__at we need. The terms aren't high demanding...this could work…I'll deal with the consequences later, we really need the help._

"You've got yourself a deal." The woman smiled deeply and to Dean's surprise hugged him tightly.

"This is going to be great, don't worry about Alec, he'll listen to me." The woman was practically jumping with delight.

"When will I know if our demands have been met?" The woman took his hand; he glanced down at her hand and marvelled at how comfortable it felt in his, the white glow of her sin seemed to show all the imperfections on his dark skin.

"Trust me on this." She said softly. "Dean Thomas, everything will be ok." She released her grip on his hand and hurried away leaving Dean standing there stunned at how she knew his name despite him never saying one word. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed and wondered what the hell had just happened.

Alec saw her, shaking on her bed. He rushed up to her, realising what was going on, he whispered his sister's name hoping to rouse her. He was exhausted himself, the muggle government were getting suspicious of him, he knew he was going to have to tread carefully the following months; Voldemort's army was slowly infiltrating Ireland, looking down at his sister's pale face he knew he had to make a decision. Fast.  
"Fiona?" He asked shaking her gently. She opened one eye then the other. "What did you see?"

"You have to help them." She whispered. "Brother, please help them."

"What did you see?" He asked calmer.

She stared at him with her green eyes and shook her head sadly. "Death, pain, suffering. I could feel their pain…" She paused and looked up at him. "The strangest part of it all is that there is a baby that ties everybody together…we're on a battlefield and everyone around me is dying, then I can hear this cry, this weak cry and I see it's a baby…and I can see everybody trying to help this child out…then I wake up." Alec pulled his sister close to him. "Please help them, Chris was your friend once, hear him out. Please?"

Alec knew he couldn't resist his sister; she was his only family left. He nodded gently. "I promise to help them, for you dear sister."

* * *

So I added a small twist into the mix, a small prophecy that has helped me shape the ending of this fanfic, no it's not ending any time soon,  
all reviews are welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own a thing!

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**_(the deal)_**

**paciscor**

Draco had been dozing slightly when he was woken up by Travis storming into the room, he rummaged through his clothes before finding a suitable black cloak then he did the same for Draco except the closest that looked suitable was his Hogwarts robe. "Please tell me that we're going back to England." Draco muttered rubbing his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Nope, better, Alec has agreed to meet us. His guards are going to escort us in a matter of minutes, so wash your face; shave put some aftershave on and put your robe on. Oh and brush your hair, don't want them to think we've been living it rough." Draco got off his bed and headed for the basin, splashing the cool water on his face he picked up his wand and pointed to the small beard he was growing, it vanished instantly; he put some soap around his neck as a replacement for aftershave.

As he picked up his robe he heard something fall from his pocket to the ground, he bent down and searched for the object. "Looking for this?" Draco lifted his head up and saw Dean holding something in his hands. Draco got up and had to smile, it was a small hair pin. "It's a bit girly for you." He teased.

"It belongs to Hermione." He replied tenderly. She had been wearing it once in the library, he had startled her and it had fallen to the ground, she hadn't noticed it had fallen; it was around the time that things were strained, with him revealing to be her mysterious admirer, 'M'.

"You better get ready." Dean said quickly, waking Draco up from his thoughts. Draco picked up his robe and slipped it on without a word. Dean was wearing his, except his had his House badge on.

They were led into a large hall were their guards that greeted them then took them into another large room, well it was more a glass room, large bright looking glass stained windows acted like walls, the ceiling had an enchantment on it that made it look tall and wide but also showed what the season was. Autumn leaves seemed to fly all over the ceiling with squirrels chasing the long branches that seemed to go on forever. As Draco and Dean entered the room, Dean swore that one squirrel was staring at them.

Alec was seated in a large golden chair that resembled more like England's royal throne, his hair was pushed back (A.N: Think Aro in New Moon) and his dark robe made him look quite dominating. "Welcome." He said. Travis edged towards Draco.

"Have you noticed who's here? Stay behind me." Draco nodded and quickly examined the room paying more attention to the people in it than the décor. There were several women and men scattered around the room, but what gave away their bodyguard status was the way they were holding their wands, aimed ready to protect their leader. Dean was surprised to see the woman he had seen the day before was seated in a chair that was close to Alec. _That must be Fiona! _

A taller man that wasn't sitting down stared at the small party that had just entered the room, floating near him was a pile of files. "State your case." He said, _this must be his advisor._ Draco mused.

"We ask for your help in our fight against the Dark Lord." Christopher said keeping his eyes on Alec.

"My help? Why do you need my help?" Alec asked his voice filled with smugness.

"He is building an army that right now can wipe us all out and we need more men if we're going to aid Harry Potter in defeating him."

Alec clapped his hands together. "Is this when you tell me that you're friends with him?" Chris turned towards Draco and Dean, with a brief nod Travis brought them to the front. Alec frowned when he saw them; he recognised one of the boys from the video cam but the other one he didn't know.

"State your names!" Barked the advisor, he was angry at Christopher's hidden card, he had disliked Christopher since the day he encountered him and had done everything he could to prevent Christopher from meeting with them. "Wait! Search them!" Swiftly two of the cloaked bodyguards came up behind the two young adults and searched them.

"They're clear." One said calmly as they returned to their place.

"Your names!" The advisor ordered.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Dean Thomas."

"Tell us your relation to Harry Potter." Alec asked. "But please don't lie. The ceiling will turn black and I hate it when that happens."

Draco looked at Dean. "You go first." He whispered. "You know Harry better than me."

"But you know Hermione."

"I'm waiting." Dean gave Draco a stern look. Draco swallowed hard and took a small step forward. "Mr Malfoy, please enlighten us."

"I went to school with him, we were rivals, we rivalled in everything, but last year I met Hermione Granger, she's his best friend, and we fell in love…we still are in love. Harry didn't like it but somewhere we found an understanding. I did things that year that I'm not proud of and it ended my understanding with Harry."

"I fail to see your importance to Harry Potter." Alec said in a bored tone.

"Hermione's my fiancée." He glanced up at the ceiling and to his surprise it was still calm and peaceful.

The woman in the chair, Fiona, lifted her head up as she took an interest in the blond male standing in front of her. She got up silencing the room; she took a step towards Draco. "May I see your hand?" He stared confused around the room; Chris gave him a reassuring nod. He placed his hand in hers. Images flew past him, images of when he was a child, images of Hogwarts, his mother, his father, Hermione, Harry. Fiona let go of his hand and turned to her brother, she gave him a small nod.

"What about him? The Mudblood." The advisor demanded, Draco thought he was about to punch the advisor.

"You mean muggle-born." Dean replied calmly. The advisor looked angrily towards Dean. "I mean it's a common mistake, a Mudblood implies I have no magic, yet here I am with a wand. A muggle-born means that I have magic despite having muggles as parents."

"What is your relation to Harry Potter?" Fiona asked quickly, silencing her brother and the advisor. She gave him a comforting small smile.

"We were in the same house, Gryffindor. We became close friends, maybe not like Ron and Hermione but we were friends all the same. He was the leader of Dumbledore's Army when he went against the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year. I played alongside him in Quidditch and I went out with Ron's sister Ginny, who is now going out with Harry. We had a lot in common; he was raised by muggles just like I was, so we shared similar interests."

"Do you remain in contact with him?"

"Through Draco."

"Due to his relationship to Hermione?" Dean nodded. "And what is your relationship to Draco?" Dean raised an eyebrow but answered calmly.

"At the beginning it was harsh, we didn't get along well. But during this summer we have realised we both have quite a bit in common, he has changed a lot since his first day at Hogwarts, I've put that down to his relationship with Hermione. He's become my closest friend, my best friend actually." He smiled briefly at Draco who returned the smile.

"You gave me your word that whatever the outcome you would not go against us." Fiona said keeping her eyes fixed on Dean who could only nod in reply. "Do you promise to keep your word?" Dean nodded. "And do you promise that if we need your help, you will help us?" Dean could only nod. Fiona turned round to her brother and smiled. "See, all it needs is a woman's touch."

"Leave us!" Alec said suddenly, "I must speak to my sister in private."

"But-"

"Leave us now!" Alec's advisor sent a dirty look at Chris's party but followed his leader's orders. Chris didn't say anything instead led his group outside. Fiona turned to her brother, a small worried look on her face. Alec waited for everyone to leave before he asked his sister. "Tell me everything you saw."

Chris took his group back to their rooms. "What's going on now?" Cassandra complained. "I thought we had them all convinced." Chris frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"Draco?" He turned to the blond male who was behind Travis. "What did you see when she touched your hand?"

"I saw everything that had ever happened to me." Draco replied recalling the moment. "Why?"

"She was having a look into your future. Partially to see if you were telling the truth, partially to see any sort of outcome." Chris replied as he stroked his chin.

"Did you see Fiona? She was hot!" Ruby who had been next to him whacked his head. "Ow!"

"Idiot." She muttered.

"All I was saying that she's become a woman." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Then keep it to yourself, we need to remain focused."

Chris looked at Cassandra. "I'm going to go back, make sure they stay here." She nodded without a word.

"Who wants a game of exploding snap?" She asked in a tone that sounded like she was bored already.

"Fi?" Alec asked, using his special nickname for her. Fiona looked up at him. "Please, tell me what you saw." Fiona took Alec's seat; he passed her a goblet of water and waited for her to talk to him. "Just tell me." Fiona finished her drink, placed the glass down and looked at Alec.

"I've never seen so much pain in that man's hand. He's so sad." She started recalling Draco's memories. "He misses Hermione…just like you miss Terri." Alec stared at her startled. "He will be with Hermione again, but when I don't know, it becomes too vague." Fiona glanced up startled at her goblet. "The baby…the baby that keeps coming into my dreams…Draco and this Hermione are linked to this enfant. I saw her screaming in pain and I could feel the baby presence…"

"Their child maybe?" Alec said thinking out loud.

"Brother, you must listen to me. _They_ are planning to come here, which is why I'm asking you to help Chris. When the battle will begin, it will be violent, and Harry Potter will need all the help he will need."

"I have tried to keep Ireland away from the battle." Alec said defending himself. "I have tried to protect you."

"I know you have brother… but you must understand, I am destined to fight alongside Harry Potter, I have foreseen it." Fiona paused and stared calmly at her brother. " Alec, you cannot stop what has been destined to be." Alec let out a stressful sigh.

"When have I ever stopped the fates?" Alec turned to her, a weak smile on his face. "Go one then…" He let out another sigh and rubbed his chin with his hand. "Leave right now."

"Alec…" Fiona took her brother's free hand; sudden strange images flew inside her mind, horrible images, her home, her brother's home was in ruins, no longer did it seem to shine but instead it was burning. Her brother was on a broom, fleeing and then all of a sudden, Chris was in his arms something had gone wrong she could feel it. She released her grip on him. She stared up at Alec. "Come with us!" Fiona pleaded.

"No. They will be looking for you." Alec replied calmly. "I can buy you enough time for you to get to safety…but before you go." Alec smiled at Fiona. "I would like to give you something."

No one knew how the day had gone so quickly, they felt stunned by it all, it was taking time to sink in. They had gone back to their rooms and were in the middle of playing exploding snap when Chris had ran inside telling everyone to quickly pack their things, they were leaving in fifteen minutes, they had scrambled about the rooms, grabbing all their gear, all of them were desperate to leave. Then as they left their rooms, Alec greeted them with Fiona and a small group of cloaked people. "You'll be going by porky. Don't worry, you won't be tracked." Alec said. Using his wand he levitated a large basin and placed it gently onto the ground. "You know where to go." He said to Chris.

"C'mon." Chris said. "Hold on very tightly to your belongings and the porky."

Fiona quickly hugged her brother tightly. "Be careful." She whispered. He nodded and slipped her a leather pouch, she was about to ask what it was but he shook his head. She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should tell her brother her vision. "Alec…"

Everyone except Alec and Fiona reached down for the bowl. "One…" Chris counted.

"I have to let you know something."

"Two…" Fiona quickly whispered something to her brother and grabbed the Porky. He stood there shocked, struck dumb. "Three!"

They vanished is a cloud of smoke, Alec stood there, his sister's words humming in his mind. _"Chris and Draco are going to die in battle…"_

* * *

Oh I know I was a bitch at that last line, but I'm refusing to divulge in any details :)


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything, the next chapters shall be up next week :)  
Don't forget to review!

Now we're back with the golden trio

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

**_(Going Forward)_**

**progressus**

A sudden 'crack' noise was heard on the table and when they looked they saw somebody they didn't expect to see, Dobby along with Kreacher who was pinning Mundungus's head against the table. "Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you sir!" They stood shocked in the dining hall. Dobby released his hand from Mundungus's head and skipped to Harry. "Dobby is so glad to see Mr Harry Potter again sir!"

Harry smiled at Dobby; Ron walked over to Mundungus and held his neck tightly, his wand gently pressing into his neck. "Thanks Kreacher, we owe you one man." Ron said giving the anti-social house elf a small smile. Kreacher bowed and walked off the table, standing on a chair, watching the scene taking place.

"Dobby helped Kreacher for you sir!" Harry smiled towards Dobby. "We found him in Diagon Alley."

"Look I was selling stuff alright?" Mundungus hissed angrily. "Let me go!" He squirmed under Ron's grip.

"We will, but first we need to know something, when you decided to ransack and steal from Sirius's house, did you steal a necklace?" Harry said coldly.

Mundungus tried to fight some more against Ron's grip. "I don't know, do I?"

"Think then!" Harry hissed. He took out his wand and pressed it against Mundungus's head.

"Necklace? Small silver? A letter S on it?" Mundungus said quickly, sweat was beginning to trickle down his face.

"Thief!" Kreacher screeched. "He must be flogged! He must be tortured!" This time Hermione had to pick up the howling elf that was trying to hit the thief.

"Where is it?" Harry demanded.

"I sold it…not even for a good price…yea' some fat woman took it."

"Fat woman?" Harry paused wishing it wasn't true. "Toad eyes? Loves the colour pink?" Mundungus's eyes widened with surprise and nodded.

"Yea' she said she knew it was stolen and knew the owners of the necklace, which is weird seeing as Sirius is dead. But she mentioned that if I didn't cooperate then she send me to Azkaban…I couldn't go there…not after…I just couldn't! So I gave it to her."

Harry removed his wand and hurried back into the library, he picked up a small parchment with the names of the 'supposed' Horcruxes. They had crossed out the Ring and the Diary, it left five. Five Horcruxes, just when they had felt so close they had to start all over again, they had already spent two months planning and plotting, wondering where the Horcruxes might be. He stared at where they had marked down 'S. Necklace'. _Umbridge must have a high positio__n in the Ministry…_

Hermione stared at Mundungus. His eyes were on her stomach, it was a tiny bump but he couldn't imagine her being pregnant. His stare made her feel uncomfortable. She glanced at Ron who shrugged his shoulders. "Have you heard from our mum?" Ginny asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. Ginny, Luna and Neville were all sat in the chairs around the dining table.

"Molly?" Ginny nodded. "Pieces, I don't know if it's old or new but the last scrap of info I got told was that everyone scattered, your mum took to your Aunt Muriel. Your dad still works for them bloodsuckers and Tonks is with them till the baby is born." Mundungus said.

"So they're ok? What about Fred and George?" Ron asked. Dobby had let go of Mundungus and was sitting cross legged in front of him. Hermione had released Kreacher who was walking up and down the table watching Mundungus with slit eyes.

"I dunno, we're keeping to ourselves. After that wedding fiasco, everyone's afraid of going out. Fleur and Bill took to Wales…I don't know much."

"You're going to do an errand for us." Harry announced staring at Mundungus. "Nothing big. But seeing as you're a thief this should be simple. Here's a list of things…and to make sure you do this. Kreacher and Dobby shall watch you. You have one week before they turn you to the Ministry." Harry smirked.

"W-What?"

"To make up for giving the one thing we needed to defeat _him_." Harry said not breaking eye contact with the crook. "You will go into Diagon Alley and you will gather the things that we need. You have one week."

"They'll kill me!" He begged. "I'm already wanted by them!"

"Then you should do your best not to get caught." Harry replied coldly. Mundungus sighed in defeat. He nodded and turned to the two house elves that were watching him with curiosity. They took his hand and apparated away.

It was the middle of the night but no one was really sleeping, they had decided for the time being to camp out in the lounge, Hermione was on the long couch, Luna and Neville were curled up in their sleeping bags, Ron was snoring quietly in another couch while Ginny was curled up against Harry near the dead fire. Hermione turned to one side then feeling uncomfortable she turned the other way. She touched her bump gently. _I wonder how you __fath__er is…I hope he's ok…_ She broke her train of thought when she realised something, Draco had no idea about their baby! What if when they met she was the size of a balloon? He would wonder what the hell was going on…he would be very angry with her…

The clock chimed two o'clock. Hermione pushed herself up. Her white cardigan clung to her body. Carefully she got up at the same time picking up her wand by her feet and left the lounge and headed towards the kitchen. "_Accio_ _pen_!" Hermione whispered moving her wand towards the lounge. A white feathered ink pen came flying towards her in an instant, she raised her wand again. "_Accio paper! Accio ink_!" One by one, items shot towards her, she caught them all. Once she was seated properly by the table, she dipped her ink pen into the small pot of navy blue ink and wrote on the white paper.

_Dear Draco…  
I am with child._

Hermione crossed it out ripping it in the process. She tossed it to one side and began again.

_Draco_

_I haven't a clue where you are but I hope you get this letter. Something incredible yet frightening has happened. We are going to expect a child._

Hermione stopped and put her ink pen down. She glanced at the ring she always wore. What could she say after all this time? It had been what, nearly four months. What if he had moved on? What if he had found someone else? Would he still care for her if she told him about the baby? She lay back on the chair; so many questions went through her head. She had to admit that having a baby right now wasn't ideal. She shook her head, why was she thinking like this right now? Why didn't she think like this several months ago? She placed her head in her hands. There was no point thinking like this. She had already decided to keep it when she had found out.

She loved him so much. She let out a deep breath. He needed to remain focused, if he was safe, he'd need to keep his head in the game. She picked up the pen again. This time she took her time, pausing every now and then to check it all out. It was nearly four in the morning when she had finished. Ginny stumbled in the room. "Hermione! Oh you couldn't sleep?" Ginny let out a small yawn and sat down next to her. She saw the letter and stared at Hermione. "Are you telling him goodbye then?"

"No. It's just something sweet and caring." She paused. "Before we talk about this a bit longer, would you like some coffee?" Ginny nodded letting out another yawn. By the time they were drinking the small cups of coffee Ginny had already read the letter.

"I would tell him." She said blatantly. "He has a right to know."

"No, he needs to focus right now. He's on the run along with Dean. If I tell him that I'm pregnant what do you think he'll do?"

"Try and find you?" Ginny said slowly.

"Yes! And right now we need to help Harry. Imagine we're in Scotland and he comes here, he'll get captured and certainly killed. I can't risk him coming out of hiding."

"Then tell him in code. You know, tell him you're having his baby but in a message only he knows."

"A bun in the oven is too obvious I think." Hermione replied.

"Then say the stork flew over Hogwarts. Or better yet, I have still got evidence of our time together."

"He'll think it's over. I prefer the first one. It sounds cute."

They took another sip of coffee and Hermione added it at the bottom of her letter. She let out another sigh and placed her hand on top of her small stomach. Every now and then she could feel small flutters, now she could've sworn that it was pressing against her stomach. "How's morning sickness?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"I think I've passed it." Hermione said. "What else am I supposed to look out for? I've got cravings for different types of food…I know that when it gets close to five months the toilet will be my best friend." They giggled and somehow Hermione felt lighter. "My ass will be fat!" They laughed loudly, and finished off their coffees.

They waited in silence the rest of the week, not really daring to go out. Instead they did research. Luna and Neville researched the different types of herbs that they could use to create healing balms, to create poisonous balms that they could use on their enemies, to find out what herbs they could eat in the wild and herbs that could help Hermione during labour.

Hermione and Ginny started creating the Polyjuice potion with the few ingredients they had, from what they had managed to find there would only be enough for three maybe four people. They still hadn't decided yet who would go and infiltrate the ministry. Meanwhile Ron and Harry would leave in the early hours of the morning and hide just outside the ministry watching the many people who came in, took notes of how some people acted, what they wore encase they were a higher level, the time they came in, Ron kept a look out for his father but only saw him once, Arthur had looked worn out and tired, he looked like he had lost weight. Harry had to pin Ron down to stop him from running up to him.

By Friday they were pacing, they were running low on food seeing as Kreacher was the one who found the food and cooked for them, coffee was becoming a rare thing, they were feeding themselves on potatoes and bread.

_CRACK!_

They leapt up from their dinner abandoning their boiled potatoes and hurried into the lounge. Mundungus was standing there along with Kreacher and Dobby; in their hands were large bags that seemed vastly filled. "Dobby has helped Master Potter!" Dobby squealed happily tripping over the carpet as he hurried to give his bag to Harry.

"I got you your stuff; I also visited your mother." Mundungus said with a sigh. "This is all this stuff she packed for you along with the stuff on the list. I came at the same time Tonks and Lupin were there, they added stuff to you. And Hermione?" Hermione looked up from the bag that Dobby had given Harry. "A letter came for you." He searched his pockets and pulled out a large envelope that was crumpled and on the verge of ripping. She scanned the envelope. _H. Granger. M x_

She thought she would pass out. It was him! It was Draco! Ginny sensing something was up grabbed a chair and made Hermione sit down. She just stared at the envelope afraid and dazed by it. "Where…I mean how?" Ginny asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Dunno. Tonks gave it to me. Told me to give it to you as a matter of urgency." He said. He passed his bag to Ron. "Look can I go now? I've done what you've wanted."

"Fine. Go on, thank you." Harry added giving him a brief nod. Mundungus let out a sigh of relief. "But, I'll send Dobby and Kreacher again if I need your help for things."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry!" And with a small poof he vanished.

"Wicked!" Ron shouted out happily. "Mum sent us this small camping set and boxes of chocolate frogs!"

"Wow, we've been given, torches and firelighters! Oh and even some quilts!" Neville exclaimed happily.

"And a book about pregnancy…Lupin must've told them all." Luna said pulling out a large musty coloured book out.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ginny who were still staring at the envelope. "It's from him isn't it?" Ginny nodded. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked gently. Hermione slowly passed the envelope to Harry; she wasn't in a fit state to read it yet. Ginny handed over the envelope and carefully Harry opened it up. Neville, Luna and Ron stopped emptying the bags and turned to face Harry.

Harry cleared his throat as he pulled out a single sheet of paper. A small thud hit the ground making everyone jump. Ginny bent down and found a small ring, silver with a single red gem in the middle. Harry checked the letter and the envelope to see if there was anything else, he found several photos, he didn't look at them, they were meant for Hermione's eyes only. He stared at the sheet of paper.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you, I thought Lucius's torture was worse; feeling this way, so many miles away from you is absolute torture. Nothing can compare to this. I love you. Even though it's been several months, nothing has changed. I am determined to find you again and marry you._

Harry raised his eyes and looked at Hermione; tears were sliding down her face.

_I am fighting like you and your friends are doing. I have temporarily along with Dean joined a team, similar to the Order. It's called the Resistance. Its lead by a man named Chris, he's ok, and he's teaching me and Dean some new spells and combat styles…  
I told Chris about us. I tell everyone so much about you; Travis actually threw his wand at me if I didn't shut up. Enclosed are a few pictures of me with Dean and Travis and a ring, I thought it would be a lot better than the one I'm assuming you're wearing. This ring has also a promise to it. That when I find you and believe me I will, I will marry you. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. The memories of our time together –the good times- and the hope that I will find you are the only thing pushing me, I fight for a better world were we both can live in peacefully. _

Harry cleared his throat again.

_Give my best to Potter and the others, letters from me will come once a month, just like in that film you made me watch, except I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you. _

_I hope you are coping ok and keeping safe. _

_All my love._

_Draco._

Hermione was in bits by the time Harry had finished the letter. Ginny rubbed her back soothingly, she passed the ring to Hermione who, with trembling fingers removed the black ring and put on the new ring. It fit her perfectly; it suited her a lot better. She took several breaths before speaking. "Right, now we're going to focus on defeating that Bastard out there! We'll start making the Polyjuice potion, preparations…for everything."

"We still have to figure out what Dumbledore was trying to hint to us about the Deathly Hallows though." Neville added.

They blinked and realised that while they were all worrying about Hermione and infiltrating the Ministry they had forgotten all about the supposed hidden message that Dumbledore had left them. Luna suddenly leapt up looking like she had just woken up from a dream. "Dad had a massive collection dedicated to the Deathly Hallows; I've just remembered it now!" She clapped her hands together making them jump. "He had this huge assortment of books in his library!"

"How do you know if there might be something on the Deathly Hallows?" Ron asked.

Luna pulled out her necklace, the same one she wore on the wedding and showed it to Ron. "This belonged to Dad."

"But Krum said that it was actually Grindelwald's mark."

"Dad told me it was actually the sign for the Deathly Hallows! Grindelwald was Dumbledore's friend at some point right? Well Dumbledore is hinting to us towards the Deathly Hallows…this is the symbol of it…"

"Ron we told you this ages ago!" Ginny muttered. "Dumbledore and Grindelwald were also looking for the Deathly Hallows!"

"So we're going to go on a treasure hunt?"

"Maybe it has something to defeat you-know-who!" Luna exclaimed.

"The Deathly Hallows is a children's story!" Hermione said suddenly. "How can it be real?"

"Well I could explain it a lot better if I had Dad's books." Luna said. "But think about it all, if it _does_ exist…then maybe Dumbledore found something and is pushing us to find it to use as a weapon!"

"I'm lost." Harry said with a sigh. "Dumbledore gave us a book, a story about the Deathly Hallows…and it turns out to be real…but we don't know where the Deathly Hallows might be?"

"Exactly." Luna said happily that they might've found something.

"I'll go with Luna to get the books, Luna lives near you Ron." Neville said. "So if your family is still there then…we could visit them, see what's happening around the world and come back here."

"Then I'm coming with you." Ginny said. "You might need some help getting the books."

"Then here's the plan: November is when we'll infiltrate the Ministry, if we're not here by the end of the day then grab as much as you can here and we'll join you somewhere…let's say 5 miles from Luna's house, there's a small forest there where we could hide." Harry said.

"It'll give us time to get some food together." Ron said earning a small punch from Ginny.

"We'll get our things together and we'll leave in the morning." Neville said. Harry nodded; they went upstairs leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry passed Hermione the photos that had come with Draco's letter. She glanced at them and smiled.

"It's pictures of him and Dean." Hermione said softly. They both looked older in them; Draco hair however had darkened, instead of the once platinum blond hair it had become more of a darker shade. Dean's face looked much older, even having a bit of stubble on him. In one photo the two lads were pointing to each other, smiling and laughing, in the second one it was just Draco smiling towards her and in the third one it was a picture of him and Dean with another man who Hermione assumed was either Travis or Chris.

"Will you be ok?" Harry asked.

"I will be." Hermione replied glancing towards her small baby bump and the photos.

* * *

^^ an evil prophecy and a pregnant fiancee and a huge quest...seems like it's going to be a long road

enjoy and reviews are welcome!


End file.
